Sword Art Online Chronicles: Fatal Resurrection
by ZaffrePrizm
Summary: The unspoken story that most SAO players forget. The story of a player who changes the rules of the game. (Original name: SAO C: Lost Souls)
1. I: Prologue

Just a few things before the story:

1\. I don't own SAO. Obviously.

2\. The first 2 chapters are super short. I know. That's because I thought a simpler start would be more beneficial to the whole story. This isn't only bound to SAO. But also after the SAO incident. Therefore it's better to just skim through the main character. Plus, I think we all know the first few episodes of SAO and whatever happened. So if you don't, better watch the anime or read the book.

3\. The titles of different chapters have different meanings. Roman numerals mean main story line. S means Shorts, which doesn't affect the story but is a little related. E means Extras and Encyclopedia, which may be some updates and full view of certain items and characters.

* * *

 **I: Prologue, means a short intro**

"One NerveGear please." Yamada Naoki asked the shopkeeper.

"You're lucky you know, this is the last one." the shopkeeper said in a coarse voice, "They are selling like crazy."

The shopkeeper went into the backroom, and after a short while came back out with the box of NerveGear.

"I kept one for myself, know, got to test these out tonight so that I can advertise them even better than the ad companies!" he jokingly laughed, "Anyways, I'll take the money and you take the set."

"Yeah, thanks." Naoki took the box by his two hands.

NerveGear, the key to the new era of gaming. The whole world went crazy for it, lucky for him, they are for sale in Japan.

Naoki's body is rather lean, but the looks deceive the mind, that box weighs quite a bit and he is carrying it with one hand. The 17-year-old teen walked all the way home, unlocked the door, and entered the Yamada residence. His family was all out and screams at Naoki's mind to go into his room and break down the codes of the headset.

Naoki is interested in gaming, but he is even more interested in what makes a game. Every time he buys a new game from the game store, he goes to his room immediately and hacks into the codes. He did this for every single game he bought. The NerveGear and Sword Art Online is no different.

Putting down the box on the floor, and Naoki closed the door behind him using his heel. He switched on the computer and connected the blue headpiece to it.

Like a professional hacker, with a few key typing, the black coloured codes on a white canvas appeared right in front of his eyes. Everything is just as new as he thought it would be, he could decipher the codes for the most part, but some are new territory for him.

There was one particular set of codes that caught his eyes.

Respawn Timer: ∞

Microwave after Death: True

"What in the world…"

Thinking it's just an error in the console, he reached for his keyboard and typed a few words.

Respawn Timer: 10 seconds

Microwave after Death: False

"I have no need for microwaves."

Scrolling through more codes, and the rest is basics.

He disconnected the headset from the computer and switched it off. He then put on the gear and laid on his bed.

"Now, Full-Dive, let's see how you do." after that, he took a deep breath.

"Link Start."

* * *

Attention players. Welcome to my world."

The red cloaked figure announced in the town plaza. At this point, everyone found out their Log Out button went missing, and all players are grouped in the square.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed, that the 'Log Out' button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game… I repeat this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life… Thus, you can assume that the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game, but I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain. There are only one means of escape: To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor one. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor one hundred, and you will clear the game."

And as all the players realize that they are now trapped in a death game, Naoki realized he dodged a bullet.

Respawn Timer: 10 seconds

Microwave after Death: False

His logout button is missing, but he disabled the death.

He will live his life under the name Presto until someone cleared the game. And while everyone is fearing for their lives, he doesn't.

In essence, he is a God in this game.

A little smirk showed up on his face.

"Playtime."


	2. II: Keeping enemies close

**II: Keeping enemies close, is for the best**

"Well, this is bad."

Presto found himself surrounded by a dozen of lizardmen in a dungeon on the 14th floor. To hide the fact that he cannot die, he never partied with any other players, nor have any friends on his list. A true solo player at it's best.

Presto changed into a dull-looking set of grey armour: he didn't really like it, but it does have great stats of defence and agility. His hair is slicked to the right in the front, and his eyes were of a sea blue colour- it's by birth. Presto's mother is of European origins. He found using a two handed greatsword better than a shield and sword as it fits his fighting style more. Pure damage.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Presto held his black greatsword up to his chest on his right, posing a defensive stance.

The lizardmen's eyes gleamed red, and with a cry, one of them jumped and tried to attack Presto from the back. The swordsman spun and swiped his sword from bottom right to left, cleanly cutting the reptilian in half, and let it shatter into sparkling blue pieces. Next comes the second swipe to the right, and back to the left. Presto cleared 5 in just mere seconds.

Just as he finished his combos, a strike from behind linked, and he lost his balance, his health went from green to yellow in that one swipe. Soon, he fell to the ground, his sword still in his grip, and a lizardman proudly thrust its sword into Presto's chest with a loud cry. His health went down to 0.

Presto's avatar shimmered blue a little bit, but after 10 seconds, his avatar returned normal, and he grabbed the lizardman's sword, still stuck in his chest, and slowly lifted it, showing the bright red damage mark.

"That was loud. Don't you know the meaning of quiet?"

From the Towns of Beginnings to level 14, he has died at least 5 times. For him, death isn't a problem for him in this game, but it still hurts him.

Presto's health jutted back green, and he stood up once again, swiped two times, and cutting the reptile who "killed" him into 4 pieces.

Soon after, he put his sword down to the ground and leaned on hit, sighed with exhaustion, regaining his strength.

"Looks like someone hacked into my game, and cannot be beaten by death."

A voice came from the darkness of the dungeon with a series of clapping. Presto looked up and an avatar in red and white armour stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Presto asked, still leaning on the sword.

"I am Kayaba Akihiko. Or otherwise known as Heathcliff in this game."

"What do you know, the game master do want to try the game he created." Presto regained his stance and picked up his sword. "Just a fair warning, I changed the codes before I entered the game, so with your in the game console, you still can't fry my brain."

"I know because I have tried it." Heathcliff held his hands up, "and I am not here to fight."

Presto lowered his sword, "What do you want then?"

"Look, Presto, you can't die in this game, and you also can't logout. Your only purpose here is to enjoy the game. So just enjoy it to the most: I am giving you the permission to use the master console. You can do whatever you want from here now on."

Presto immediately received a message, granting him access to the master console.

"Well, it kinda defeats the 'Finish the game' purpose, but I mean, I already broke the game, so what's more to lose?" he said with a slight smirk, "Thanks."

"And now, I do have one request, Naoki."

"Yes?"

"Please do not reveal my identity to other players, I was set to be the 100th level Boss, the final boss that players have to beat to gain their freedom."

"Yeah, I get it, that just ruins the fun, game devs are players too."

"I'm glad you understand," Heathcliff said with a satisfied smile. "Now, I got to return to my guild base, I told to my comrades that I need to be away for 5 minutes."

He tapped on the console and the avatar shimmered into the blue.

"Good luck Naoki."

"Yeah, you too."


	3. III: Worst Boss Fight

**III: Worst boss fight, period**

"Kirito-Kun~"

Asuna happily skipped to Kirito sitting on the couch from behind, in their log cabin on the 23rd floor.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Asuna?"

"Say, have you heard of a really strange rumour of a really strong player?"

Upon the word "Strong Player", Kirito went all ears.

"Tell me about more?"

"Apparently a player went into the boss room on the 29th floor, and beat the boss single-handedly!"

"Is it true?"

"Well, everyone's been talking about it so I think it is. But,"

"But what?"

"They also say that the player who went in screamed words like, 'Dinner', 'Bug', 'Die'... Like he was going to eat the boss for dinner. After that he came out of the boss room, shoved away the witnesses, and ran straight out of the dungeon, not unlocking the next level."

"Huh… what an interesting player… hopefully, I can meet him someday." Kirito looked into the air pondering.

The rumour about the player beating a boss single handedly soon spread. It was soon known that the man wore a white top and a grey bottom, also held an abnormally sized greatsword, and can hold it with one hand. The Divine Dragon Alliance soon decided to list the man wanted and put posters all over Aincrad with a bounty of 30000 cols on his head, alive. Not long after most bounty hunters made their move and did a massive search for the man. As for why DDA wanted the man? They hope that they can force him to join the Alliance, and strengthen their power.

Meanwhile, Heathcliff also heard the news.

"Why of course… he is a weird man."

And the man in white is none other than Presto.

* * *

 _ ***What really happened***_

Presto running through the boss dungeon all alone, as usual. He was out for a bit of material hunting. Even possessing the master console, he never changed a single digit on his stats. But he is much higher level when compared to others due to him farming all the time. Instead, he custom made a set of the outfit: a white shirt underneath a yellow padded v-neck vest, a red scarf, and brown leather belt along with the grey pants, wearing brown boots and gloves, and a white coat that covers most of his body, but he decided not button it up. The outfit gave him extreme agility and mobility, which he enjoys running fast feeling the wind breeze through him.

He also equips a custom made greatsword, the front face of it is pure white but strong enough to become a shield. The sides can protrude blades which become a greatsword, and the tip also can be extended along with the handle to become a spear.

"Let's see, I've got Ragout Rabbit for dinner tonight. Better get back to home quick! I can't wait to taste it."

He keeps pondering about the dinner and nothing else while running the wrong direction.

"So this is the boss room."

A party of the scout from a guild stood before the gigantic door.

"Let's head back to the town to share the news then." a man with a bandanna on his head suggested and walked the other way. The others also followed.

"So what would be great to accompany a Ragout Rabbit…? How about some greens from level 17? Nah there is no time…" Presto kept running on and soon met the group of scouts.

"Yo man ahead is the boss room, you'd better-" the man with the bandanna said, but was soon cut off.

"Hi." Presto was aware of the scouts, but was too into the thoughts of dinner and just casually greeted, ran right past them, and opened the door.

"Yo wait that's the boss-"

*Slam*

"Room."

The group of scouts went silent. Still trying to processing what just happened.

"He actually went into the boss room all by himself!" one exclaimed after snapping out of confusion.

"That idiot is going to get killed!" the other followed.

The man with the bandanna rushed to the door and slammed his fist on the door. "Hey! You in there! Come out now! That's the boss room!"

Just as Presto ran right into the room, he sensed a different atmosphere. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around him. Everything in the room was pristine and clear, unlike the rocky dungeon outside. The door behind him slammed shut just as the sound of punch came through.

Due to the door being so thick, all Presto could hear was "Boss Room".

"Huh? So this is the boss room?" he looked around a bit more, but there is no boss to be seen. Suddenly, a screeching noise came from above. Presto immediately backstepped and drew his sword, holding it in one hand. A large figure landed at the spot he was in and created a huge cloud of dust. As it set, Presto could finally see what the boss looked like. He could not describe it, but it surely looked like a disgusting insect. All of his hair stood right up. He was scared of insects all his life. Not liking them one bit.

"Guys, help there is a huge insect! A huge f %¥ing bug! Please help! Save me! PLEASE!" Presto pounded his fists at the door with all his might, screaming with his eyes wide open.

And the scouts could only hear the word "Bug".

The insect boss swiftly moved in for the kill and charged at Presto. He reacted quickly by dodging to his left. The boss then slammed into the door creating a huge crash, knocking the scouts on the other side away as they looked at the door in fear. Speechless about what happened.

"I just got this Ragout Rabbit and I wanted it for DINNER! Why do I have to be stuck with a bug!" Presto kept screaming while jumping around with tears flowing down from his cheeks.

Not long after, as he flailed his sword around while trying to keep his distance. He landed a perfect strike, with the whole length of the blade slicing through the insect, taking away 1 bar of its health out of 3. He continued to swing at the boss and made countless furious cuts on it, quickly taking down its health, while the boss screams in pain and agony.

"Die die die die DIE!" Presto kept on cutting the boss whilst closing his eyes.

And the scouts could only hear the screams of the boss, mixed with the cries of Presto, and it was a terrifying noise to hear.

Eventually, with a few more running and slashing, the boss' health was down to 0 and shattered into blue pieces. Along with that, the door unlocked, and Presto, rushed out running the other way in fear. "God have mercy on me…"

The scouts, still dumbfounded by what just happened, cannot comment on the event anymore. They kept their faces straight, and went into the boss room, picked up whatever is in there, then proceed to unlock the 30th floor.

"Yay." The man in the bandanna calmly said, still don't know how to react to the event.

* * *

 _ ***Later***_

"Mmm… this Ragout Rabbit does taste super nice." Presto sat at the table enjoying his dinner. Completely forgot about the insect boss.

 **End of Prologue Arc**


	4. IV: A hollow meeting

**IV: A hollow meeting, and a hollow stomach**

"Now what's going to be for dinner tonight…?" Presto questioned himself, running through the woods, farming the monsters on level 45. He opened the inventory finding nothing is in there and gave a weak sigh.

Just as he looked up, his body shimmered once more, and all of a sudden, he was teleported into a view of luscious green with colours he has never saw. Presto slowed down his footsteps knowing that he was teleported to a different place. It wasn't supposed to happen since teleportation is viable only through the teleportation crystal.

He opened his inventory once again, and from there, went to the master console. He hasn't used the master console since he custom made his outfit, mainly because he doesn't like breaking the game too much, even though, he has already broken the game already.

"Hey Heathcliff, you hear me?" he called the game master through his console.

"Oh hi Naoki, you don't use your console that often. What's it that forces you to call me?" Heathcliff's face appeared as a hologram in front of the caller.

"So listen, I somehow got teleported, and ended up in a weird place… can you see what is this place?" Presto rotated the head 180 degrees facing forward.

"Hmm… I see, apparently, you somehow got teleported into the 'Hollow Area'."

"'Hollow Area'?"

"Yes. Hollow Area. Long story short, it's an area under development, but we abandoned this idea, yet we did not clean up this mess we made. Technically speaking, it's an area filled with bugs and errors, just like you, who broke the game. Maybe the Cardinal System registered you as an error as well, so automatically teleported you here as well."

"Interesting."

"Well, yes, you can-"

"Sorry, someone coming." Presto shut off the console and inventory.

With his tracking skills, Presto can sense all players and enemies from 100 meters away. One is quick and running towards him, reaching approximately in 11 seconds, the other is a larger entity, trailing just behind the quick one, and from this entity's size, it is definitely not a player.

He unsheathed his sword, and stood there waiting. The smaller entity ran past him just on the right, and the larger one still behind him.

3

2

1-

Presto spun around, the greatsword's tip shot out, a blade protruded from the front, and the handle grew in length in mere seconds, headed straight into the forest behind him, then it hit an object, immediately causing it to cry in agony, and a huge cloud of dust kicked up from the forest.

"Gotcha."

The handle retracted in the same speed, and as the tip retracted, the side blades shot out, changing into the greatsword, holding it with one hand.

The smaller entity stopped and spun around. The larger one, however, was stunned for a bit and dashed straight towards Presto.

As the large figure dashed out of the bushes, and stopped in its tracks, eying the greatsword user.

 _ **The Skull Reaper**_

The creature's eye gleamed red, and three health bars appeared from the side.

"A boss… wait, when was the last time I tried fighting one… Oh screw it." Presto held his sword up to his chest, to the right, and legs apart front and back. His defensive stance readied.

The reaper's blade pointed towards him, and dashed forward, the blades horizontal. Presto put the sword with the flat side towards him and blocked the swipe from the reaper fully. As both steel hit, sparks flew out and a screeching noise was heard. Presto quickly flicked the sword outwards, breaking the lock, and sending the boss flying.

"Good Lord, one second more I would be the one sent flying." Presto looked at his greatsword. Looking back at the reaper, it just flipped back on its feet and its scythes ready. Its health has been cut just by a slight little.

"Time for some retaliation." Presto held the sword up to his chest, the hand across to the left, and sword pointing right. Just as he tried to dash forward, his coat was grabbed and he was pulled backwards.

"Hold on." a soft voice said and put a dagger of an arm's length right up Presto's neck. "Who are you? Are you here to kill me?"

Presto turned his head, and there stood a girl with dandelion orange hair, with sapphire blue eyes. She wore armour only on her right wrist and chest, whilst leaving her waist uncovered, a belt across the black shorts, and a blue short cloak on her back. Most importantly, she had an orange mark above her.

"Now tell me who you are and what are you here for."

"Name's Presto, and would you mind releasing me now? Or else you will be the one who is going to die. I don't even know where I am right now." he replied with a weak smile.

"Fine." the girl moved her dagger away and released him. "Just a fair warning, should you have run in there just now, you would have been attacked by its stinger and cause you to paralyse."

"Ok then…" Presto put up his offensive stance once again and dashed straight at the boss.

"Wait! Did you even heard what I said?"

The reaper intentionally widened its arm scythes, allowing Presto to dash in front of him. Just as it raised its tail stinger and stab the swordsman, Presto faced the shield side of the greatsword towards the sky and reflected it completely, then proceeded to start a sliding motion, with the side blades out, cutting the boss' underside in one go.

With the health of the creature dangerously low, it started to rage and suddenly stared at the girl by the side, dashing for her. The girl jumped up to the branch of a tree behind her dodging the dash attack. She jumped again and landed on the reaper's back, stabbed it with the arm-long dagger multiple times. Yet, the reaper doesn't die and swiftly jabbed her with the tail stinger.

She was knocked off the boss' back, and quickly got back up, but just as she said, the paralysis kicked in, and she laid in front of the boss feets away, immobilized.

"So this is the end…" the girl muttered underneath her breath, desperately trying to struggle, as she watches the bloody red eyes of the reaper getting closer and closer. Fear embeds in her eyes. Just as the scythes swooping down, the creature screaming like the thunder, a white figure dashed in front of her, and in an instant, the figure was sliced into half.

"Well, you'd better thank me after all of this is over." the upper part of Presto said.

In the same moment, the paralysis on the girl was removed. "What an idiot." she looked at the split gleaming avatar, and returned her focus on the reaper. One dodge to the right and a block with the jagged edge of the dagger. She held off the boss for an astounding 20 seconds without backing off.

"Ow! That hurts."

"Huh?" the girl looked to her right, to her surprise, the split avatar growing back his lower half, and stopped gleaming blue, instead of yelling and fracturing into blue pieces like she saw all the time.

"Got to finish this quickly," Presto flipped his hood on and covered the rest of his face with a mask. "And give this thing a proper end."

The swordsman dashed into the fray, the side blades of the weapon gleaming in blue, and from behind, he slashed the boss into halves. The reaper screamed and cried as it's health goes down to nothing and ruptured into blue shards, disappearing into thin air.

"Well, that was fun." Presto calmly put his greatsword back in the sheathe on his back and removing the hood and mask to take a breath.

The girl stepped back in fear and her hands shaking uncontrollably, dropping the dagger, and her back found a tree. "Why are you still alive? You got cut into two halves! Who are you?" She quickly reached for her dagger in fear, only for it to be taken by Presto first, and given handle facing towards her. She then snatched the dagger and pointed at him, "Who are you?" she questioned again.

"Let's just say I'm just a gamer who broke the codes and rendered myself unkillable in this game." he sat on the floor casually. "And you have a lot more answers to tell me: Who are you, why are you here, why is your cursor orange, why do you accuse of me trying to kill you earlier, and why don't you just sit down, and we can have a simple relaxing talk about all of this. Also, my name is Presto." He thought of something, and quickly added, "Call me Nao if you feel like it."

Flustered by all the counter arguments, she became speechless and slowly sat down, the tip of the sword still pointing at the man in white.

"Philia. My name is Philia." She stopped for a moment to organize her answers. "I… I have teleported into this weird place some time ago, and… I killed someone, someone I'd thought I never meet. I am just keeping an eye out if you are one of them or not trying to take my life."

"Hmm." Presto opened up his inventory to check the loots dropped from the boss fight.

"And all these times I was being as careful as I could, defeating monsters, killing bosses, clearing dungeons, taking loot, all by myself."

"Uh-huh." Presto kept checking the inventory, saddened by the fact that nothing was still edible in his inventory.

"Then this time I enraged the skull reaper, I tried to take it to a forest where I can have an advantage of,"

"Gosh, we have to get some food before night." Presto sighed as he stood up.

"And would you please listen to me when I'm talking instead about caring about dinner!" Philia shouted in anger.

"Well yes, you got teleported here like me, survived on your own for some time, killed a person during this time and getting chased by the boss until I showed up. Now where is my thank you for saving your life?" Presto said as he looks around for any monsters that have a potential to drop edible items.

"Huh? Why?" Philia raised an eyebrow.

"Because I said so when I got sliced into half. Don't you remember?"

 ** _You'd better thank me after all of this is over._**

"And you are the one who warned me about the stinger yet you got stung by it."

"Oh really? Becau-" Philia blushed a little when she remembered the words.

 ***Groowl~***

She immediately covered her stomach with her left hand, sword still pointing at the swordsman. And giving a weak smile.

"Because I don't-"

 ***Grrowwwl~***

Philia's leg started to shake, and her right hand lowered, and yet she still held her head up, her face clearly blushing from embarrassment.

"Remember any of-"

 ***Grrrrooowwllll~***

"It." She squatted down and sheathed her dagger, both hands on her stomach, trying to forget the hunger, her face buried downwards and finishing the sentence on a weak note.

"Somebody hasn't eaten proper food for a while, I guess." Presto looked to his right and found some boars. "We are eating pork-chops tonight." As he walked to the boars. "Stay here."

"Suit-"

 ***Growl***

"yourself."


	5. V: Hollow Area

**V: The Hollow Area, is not so hollow**

As the sunset comes, vision in the forest turned dark quickly. Presto built a temporary campfire, grilling the boar meat he got with the wooden mechanism he made out of sticks. Sitting by the fire, and leaning his back on the greatsword he put into the ground, watching the tender meat cook above the flames, and all while Philia wolfing down the grilled boar.

"Nao, what's your cooking level? This is delicious!"

"Max level, all thanks to the undead 'skill' I hacked into, so that I can stop worrying about dying and do whatever I want, for example, always getting home to cook my dinner after farming mobs in the wild." he took another nip at the meat, "also, this tastes tasty is just because you haven't eaten in a while. Geez, how long have you not ate a thing? Slow down."

The dandelion hair girl looked up with blush and replied with her mouth full, "4 ays (days), afar (after) I ate al (all) the acup (backup) food." she then gulped down the meat, "Now stop asking questions and let me eat."

Presto saw the meat is thoroughly cooked, and leaned forward to take the piece away from the fire, took a small nip out of it.

Philia looked at him across the fire and pondered for a moment.

"So, how did you hack the game? What does it feel like to die?"

"I looked into the codes of the NerveGear, and accidentally removed the microwave "frying the brain" system. And to look at the codes, I kinda force hacked into the system. And so, when I die, the screen says 'You died', but then my consciousness is kept, after 10 seconds, I was then thrusted back into my avatar, no matter is it sliced in half, pinned down by a sword, or impaled by spikes. every time I get revived though, that pain is near unbearable, but still better than death." he looked in Philia's eyes across the fire as well and continued, "Nobody in the real life knows I cannot die, they thought that I am under the same 'brain-frying' curse as all of you are. So they haven't force removed my headset. Meanwhile, since this game doesn't have a logout button, no console of any sort can make a player log out. In essence, I'm stuck here, waiting to be saved. I can't die nor can I escape. Thus this isn't a game if I can feel nothing."

The two sat there in silence, as the fire cracks away making the only noise in the clearing.

"So care to tell me who wanted you dead?"

"This sounds really creepy and weird," Philia looked up to the starry sky, "But I killed myself."

"Killed yourself?"

"Well, she definitely looks like me, and wears like me, uses the same weapon I use, the only difference," she looked at the fire again, "is that she is like an empty shell with no soul in it. Then-"

"Hold on." Presto cut her off immediately, as he sensed they are surrounded by multiple entities.

The wind whispered through the woods, and it was strong enough to put out the fire, sparks flew with the current, and from there, a knife whizzed through the glowing particles, headed straight towards Presto. He crooked his head a little, and the dagger flew past him and struck the tree behind.

"They are here!" Philia stood up quickly, arming her dagger.

"Don't fight." Presto grabbed her hand and dragged her away running. "We are outnumbered."

The two ran through the woods, running only on paths that are lighted by the moon. Sounds of yelling and running were heard from behind. They ran as fast as they could, and soon enough, they made it out of the forest, only to be greeted by floating islands and a cliff.

Philia pointed to the right, "This way!"

They were about to make it down the slope, only to be stopped by human figures dashed out of the woods, swords drawn, and dashed right at them.

Presto had no choice but to fight. Just as he blocked the incoming strike from the attacker, he noticed all of them have red cursors above them.

"Player Killers? Now that explains a lot."

"No, they are not real players." Philia pointed out, "Look at their eyes."

As Presto looked into the attacker's eyes, he found that the eyes were soulless and clouded, diluted, a shade covers over their face. And yet again attacked the swordsman. He looked at the other attacker, and instantly recognized him, as a Player Killer who was caught and thrown in jail some time ago.

"What in the world…?" Presto could not believe himself.

"Nao! They are empty avatars of some kind, like AI. Just dodge and don't hurt them, because somehow the system recognizes them as players." Philia warned Presto while deflecting another attack, "That's how I got my orange cursor."

"Still, we have to get out of here!" Presto replied. He then noticed a tree that its trunk was cut halfway, and thought up of an idea.

"Philia, run to the slope!"

"Got it!"

As Philia dodge and dashed through the entities, Presto ran to the half-cut tree and held the sword with both of his hands.

"Please, SAO, your physics better work the same way as in real life." he murmured. Then he swung the enormous sword and cut through the gap, cleanly sliced apart the tree, and it started to creak and fell.

Only for it to land in the forest instead of the clear.

"What in the world are you doing, being a lumberjack, of all times?" An enraged Philia yelled at the entrance of the slope.

"I wanted to chop it down so it lands between them and you to block the path. I must have chopped it the wrong way." Presto sheathed his sword and ran towards Philia, grabbing her by the hand and running down the slope, while the pursuers were attracted by the tree.

"Well thanks, Captain Obvious. Because that plan clearly failed."

* * *

Are they chasing us?"

"No, I don't think so."

The two sat on the large branches of the tree, trying to avoid the pursuers. After they went down the slope, they ran yet again into a forest, and after some time, they came across a gigantic tree and decided to pass the night up its branches.

The two sat there, their topics of discussion have nearly run out, and only for Presto to break the ice again.

"What are you going to do when the sun rises? I'm going to find a way back into town."

"I do know where to go, but I can't get back to town because," Philia pointed at her orange cursor, "this. And it hasn't turned green."

The two then did not talk after that, and Philia decided to doze off, sleeping between two branches to prevent herself from falling.

After confirmed Philia was sound asleep, Presto activated his master console again and contacted Heathcliff.

"What are you calling me for this late?" a tired Heathcliff hologram appeared, "You should get some sleep too."

"Listen, there are player avatars that attacked us over here in Hollow Area. By us, I mean another player who is trapped here."

Heathcliff instantly became interested in the topic, and asked for more details, about the avatars and the orange cursor.

"Alright, as I said, Hollow Area is a very glitchy place with lots of bugs." Heathcliff started to break down events, "From what I can tell, these avatars are carbon copies of every single player in this game. Dead or alive. They are controlled by AIs that have a very similar personality as their true players. Philia probably met her own avatar, and while the system should have deleted the clone, it somehow didn't, and with the same glitch, it made Philia's mark permanently orange."

"Look, she already knew I can't die, and she believed me, but I cannot let her know that I have a master console, yet I also can't just leave her here. Do you have any idea what I can do?"

"Well, there should be some consoles on your side, you can try using them to fix her cursor, although, your best shot would be the console that controls the whole Hollow Area."

"Should be easy to deal with," Presto commented.

"One more thing, if you can, shut down the Hollow Area, things only get messier if they are not tended to."

"I'll see what I can do when I get there."

As they spoke, another pair of eyes reflected the blue holograms. Listening to the conversation.

* * *

"Philia, do you know anywhere that has a control panel? More specifically, the master console." Presto asked when Philia woke.

"Hmm? Master console? I know where it is." she replied. Presto turned around, there sat Philia, her dandelion hair all messy from the sleeping, and her eyes still half closed and drowsy. He couldn't hold in the laughter.

"Philia. You really have the worst bed-hair I've ever seen." he laughed.

"Sh-shut up! It's not like I don't know!" Philia flustered and start scratching her hair like crazy, and Presto sat there laughing while watching her going nuts about it. "Stop laughing or else I won't take you to the main console!"

"Yes, yes, milady."

"Not that too."

"It's still better than Ms Bedhair." he chuckled and start climbing down the tree. "Now please lead the way, I think I can help you with the cursor problem and get us out of here."

"Really?"

"A great chance to be exact."

Philia then jumped down from the tree and pointed to her right. "It's down that way. The underground control area."

As Presto and Philia walked through the forest in the direction, he could see that they were on top of a floating island. To their left was a huge black orb with glowing yellow lines snaked on it, supported only by a slim pillar of the same yellow lines. And to the right was an enormous hole that shaped like a swirl, sucking the matter around it into nothingness.

"We have to go to the orb, then from there, we can get to the hole, where the underground control area is. That way, we can avoid the high-level wild mobs."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

The two walked for days to reach the orb, then a few days more to the hole. During the travel, the two talked about their own pasts and personal information, for example, Presto had one younger sister and one older sister and brother, and the whole family lived in Italy for some time until a few years ago. Philia, on the other hand, comes from a decent family, but like Presto, the reason she has blue eyes and dandelion blonde hair is family genes, although she was born and raised in Japan her whole life. Something more casual would be the things they like, Philia herself is a chocolate addict, whilst Presto could not stand spiciness one bit. The whole journey was fun and all, but behind the laughter, Philia had to make a painful decision.

As they approach the hole, the two decided to camp out in a clearing.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Philia's last words printed in Presto's head. It was well over 5 minutes, and yet under Presto's detection skill, she was not on the radar, instead, a lot more entities closed up on him when he wasn't aware.

"Come out, whoever you are." Presto grabbed his greatsword by one hand, "I'll be sure to kill the last of you all."

The shadowy figures behind the tree came out one by one, all wearing hoods and cloaks, holding lightweight weapons.

"Where is Philia?" Presto calmly asked.

"You still care about her? Forget it, she is a hollow herself, just like us. The hollow killed the real player, and she was with us all the time." one of the hooded figures laughed maniacally.

"She works with the Prince of Blood. He let us realize killing is totally right in this game." the other said in a deep tone.

"And some days ago, we got a message from that little blonde player, saying she will set you up here to get killed." one more voice continued.

"No, she is a hollow, you dummy." the maniac voice replied, "We are supposed to confuse him!"

"I'm just not good at telling lies."

"You idiot hollow! Just let us do the-"

The voice discontinued as a large spear with a rectangle front, the metal tip out thrusted through the hollow's head.

"Now I see, hollows can actually talk. Now I shall kill all of you to get back to Philia." Presto retracted his weapon, as the avatar burst into pieces, and put his hood and mask on, extinguished the fire. As everything went black, the only thing remains glowing, is the blue eyes of the man in white.

The figures held up their weapons and ran towards him, yelling in union. In a slash that left a blue afterglow, most of the voices were muted, as Presto cleaved the area and cut those running for him into two halves. With more slashes and chops, the hollow army was utterly defeated, as Presto left the last person that announced himself "bad at telling lies" and pinned him to the ground, his cursor went from green to red in the single battle.

"Please! I will tell you everything! Don't kill me!" the hooded hollow pleaded.

"Now tell me where Philia went," Presto demanded.

"The control area! The- the black orb!" the hollow stuttered in fear.

"Why did I not ask her what was that orb called…" he removed the mask and hood, "Now go." he stood up and released the hollow, as he ran away into the woods with his tail between his legs.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Presto…" Philia ran towards the Control Area, tears falling from her cheeks, "but, you are not real, aren't you?"


	6. VI: Trust comes from nowhere

**VI: Trust comes from nowhere, but from your heart**

With Philia knowing the shortcuts, she got to the orb in less than one day. Meanwhile, Presto was slowed by the other hollows, who was under the man named "Prince of Blood" orders, to stop Presto from advancing.

"Time is ticking, I got to find Philia as soon as possible." Presto said as his cut apart yet another hollow, "These bugs are super annoying."

The vision in the forest was pitch black, and yet fighting in such conditions, Presto could still see where enemies are coming from, dodge and weave around them, another solution would be to face them head on and kill them. He chose the latter, and the night was filled with only the screams of the men who tried to stop him.

* * *

The room was purely red. The ceiling, the floors, the walls. In the middle of all, stood a hooded figure with a ragged cloak. A slow yet steady footstep clapped towards him. He turned around, and there was Philia.

"Ah, look, isn't this our lovely Philia." the man casually said.

"PoH, I have done what you wanted me to do, now clean my cursor. I am sick of it." Philia demanded with a stern look.

"Now not so fast, Philia, I've got something to tell you." a smirk appeared on his face.

"Be quick about it."

"You are a hollow, right? And you are just a data, what do you think would happen with a data is not in control? It will be deleted. I cannot let you go."

"I am not a hollow." Philia put her hand on the dagger's grip, "and that is what Presto told me."

"Speaking of Presto, do you think he is dead? He may have hacked the NerveGear, but can he be trusted, with the master console?"

"What are you trying to say?" Philia immediately unsheathed her weapon.

"What I'm saying is, he is nothing but a normal player, what you saw is nothing but lies. My men should have ripped him to pieces. Now tell me, do you have any feeling towards him?"

The eyes of Philia was burning with rage and fear, and she jolted in for the kill, the dagger glowed blue for a sword skill, "Shut up!", she yelled.

"Perfect! Just the face I wanted to see!" PoH laughed as he pulled out his Mate Chopper and deflected the dagger, disarming Philia, and it shattered into pieces.

"Oh Philia, how does it feel to have killed a person? Even not by your own hands?" The red diluted eyes and the blue scar on the right of PoH could be seen under his ragged hood, as he strided towards Philia who was lying on the ground. "Welcome to the Laughing Coffin. You and I, we are orange players, we can just keep killing forever…"

"No," Philia whispered with tears streaking down her face, "I am not a hollow, I am not a killer…"

PoH's eyes narrowed at once, "You really don't like killing? Too bad." he then kicked her once again, sending her flying. "Then you will be the one who gets killed." he grabbed Philia by the head with his left hand, his right hand holding his Mate Chopper, "You are better off sent to hell to meet that Presto." PoH raised his weapon and swiped down towards her throat.

Philia's memory went past her head. The past few days made her learned a lot of things, the fun times she had with Presto, and the talks she had. Surely this man she has been with couldn't be a hollow, she just realized, but why did she have to choose to not trust him? Because he has the Master Console? Or he broke the game? Nothing makes perfect sense. She feared because she didn't know. If he truly can't die, then what has she been doing all this time?

Just as the chopper touched her neck, a slit of red pixels flew out, an object flew past her head, and cut through the right hand of the killer, and kept going, cutting the shoulder apart, and flew right into the wall. PoH snickered and immediately released Philia, stepped back with a somersault. She dropped to the ground, and following the pole just right beside her, on one end was a huge metal tip, stuck in the wall, and the other end stood Presto, his cursor turned red, what's left of his face is a white mask, a white hood, and a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"Philia, you are definitely stupid, you know? I told you I can't die." the weapon retracted and returned into a greatsword. "Now stay here while I take care of this man. You better thank me after this."

As Presto walked past the emotionally shocked Philia, and again, was halted by a pull on his coat. Presto turned his head around.

"Nao… I can always trust you… Right?"

He gave a light pat on the dandelion coloured hair girl. "I have all the time in this game to keep all my promises." He then turned his head to PoH, only to find his arm growing back at a quick pace, and soon it was like nothing.

"As I suspected, hollows do have the same traits as their owners. And they have insane regeneration."

"Ah, a red cursor, so you killed my men." PoH took out another Mate Chopper, "And out of all the times, you had to ruin my fun. Tch."

"Yeah, your fun isn't fun at all, now my fun is to cut down those who want to hurt others." Presto held an aggressive stance, "Last words?"

"Die!" PoH rushed at Presto with the Mate Chopper glowing red for a sword skill.

"Same to you." the greatsword's blades glowed bright blue and left tracks as Presto ran at the opponent. The swords hit each other as sparks flew and counter the hits. PoH's level outnumbers Presto's, but his sheer strength put PoH in disadvantage.

The battle continues as Presto suddenly lowered his body, while his sword swiped above his back, slashing PoH across his chest. Then he jumped and laid his body horizontal while the sword vertical, slashing his opponent yet again from top right to lower left. PoH quickly regained his stance, but Presto dashed in and performed Gengetsu, a backflip kick to his chest, knocking him up into the air. He then placed the blade on his right side, above his hips, and slashed upwards as the blades go shining in turquoise, performing the Two-Handed Sword skill Echo. The hit linked, and he returned to the skill stance, activating it yet again, and combined it two more times.

PoH was sent flying into the wall and seen unconscious. As such, Presto sheathed his sword and walked back to Philia.

"Philia? You still here?" He waved a hand in front of Philia, but locked in her own mind, she was still sorry for what she did-

"Look Philia, I don't care what you did, or what you experienced." Presto kneeled down and held her standing.

"Why? Why not? Why not all these things I have done? Gaining your trust, then trying to lead you to your death, and try to walk away like nothing happened? Why am I not a murderer? Even you didn't die? I- I don't even know what to do anymore! I can't stay with you-" Tears slide down her cheeks, as she started sobbing a little, the eyes of her started gaining back colours.

"Nobody is asking you to stay with me, but you have to at least trust yourself." Presto held her shoulders with his hands, "For if you don't trust yourself, there is no hope and no trust."

"Then where, where do I trust myself? I just tried to kill the only friend I have in this reality! Where?" Philia buried her head in Presto's chest and kept on crying.

"Trust that you did not kill anyone. Trust that you yourself is not a hollow. Trust that I can never be killed in this game, and I will do my best to protect you, and for that, you should never doubt yourself. It's a deal, ok?"

Philia looked up, she meet the glowing blue eyes of Presto, even through the shades of his hood, she saw sincerity. Remembering that the first time she met PoH in the Hollow Area, his eyes were dull and soulless, just like any other hollow. But these pair of eyes, clearly shows he is not.

"It's a deal." the clouds in her eyes are gone, and once again, the turquoise eyes came back to life, as with her gentle smile. "It's a deal."

Just as the words came out, Presto noticed a shadow creeping up on him. By instinct, he pushed Philia away, and a blade went through his neck. PoH recovered from the attack, and in silence, he walked right up to Presto without him noticing.

Philia was pushed away, and as she looked at Presto, the head was gone, and what's left is his body dropping to the floor, revealing PoH and his Mate Chopper.

"Lovely-dopey time over. It makes me sick inside." PoH walked across the fragmenting body and touched the edge of the chopper as if cleaning it of its blood. "And it wants more of the blood of innocents. This must have surely killed him."

He walked right up to Philia, who was standing there, watching Presto's body. "I'll give you one last chance," he said in a cold tone, "Join me in the fun of murderers and keep killing in this world, Philia, you are not innocent at all. You did that crying act just to buy me time to recover no?"

"No. I am not innocent. I am buying time for another one." she looked straight into PoH's murderous eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't trust Presto's words, but I do."

"What a nuisance." PoH once again held up his weapon with his right arm, in the position to decapitate Philia before.

"10 seconds is way over." Philia said with a smile, "He kept his promise."

As PoH tried to swipe down his knife, a metal tip protruded through PoH's face vertically, barely touching Philia. At the other end of the pole, stands yet again the undead warrior.

"That's not how you kill, PoH." he swiped down the spear and cut his body in half, leaving a line with fragments flying out of his body. "You got to do it in style."

The expression of PoH remained in shock, as Philia watches it shatters apart just in front of her face.

"You alright?" Presto removed his mask and hood, revealing his face again.

"I'm all right, just missing a dagger, I can buy it later."

"Now," Presto held up his hand, allowing Philia to hold it, "Lead the way, milady."

"I wouldn't mind you calling me 'Ms. Bedhead'." Philia smiled, as she grabbed him by his hand, and led him out of the room. "Now, let's get to the control panel."

Following Philia, the two walked through the dungeon, and down a few floors, they came to an almost empty room, where the walls portray as the cosmos, and the floor beneath them is transparent with a hint of a rainbow. In the middle of the room, stood a panel with outlines like a keyboard.

"So, this is the master console." Presto walked up to it, "Let me see what I can do with our cursors." He tapped on the keyboard panel as multiple window holograms appeared in front of it. After a few taps here and there, both of the player's cursors turned from orange and red to green.

"There, that should do it." Presto looked at Philia's cursor and confirmed it.

"Now can you also send us back into Aincrad?" Philia asked while looking at the holograms, even though she doesn't even know what they mean.

"I was planning to do that, but you have to go first, I have something to attend to. I'll follow in 5 minutes. Deal?" Presto looked at Philia with a smile.

"Of course, I'll meet you on the other side."

As such, Presto opened up his personal master console and teleported Philia back into Aincrad just outside his house. Watching her avatar completely gone, he phoned Heathcliff once more.

"Naoki, you have found the system console?"

"Yes, now here comes the hard part."

"There is no way for me to delete the Hollow Area and teleport myself at the same time," Philia remembered the discussion Presto had with Heathcliff back when they were on the tree.

"So you got to teleport me to this location using your console on your side, and I'll execute the command at the same time. We got only one chance at this." Presto said with a stern face while sending him the coordinates. "God knows what will happen to me, maybe drifting in a void, and I don't want that."

He reached for the panel and entered the delete execution system into the system. The walls and floor changed to a red colour, like the room he met PoH, and at the entrance, a bunch of hollows appeared, including his own hollow, blocking another group of hollows who didn't want to be removed from the game, and a huge uproar with cries and yells continued.

"Go ahead!" his hollow said to him, "I would have done the same thing if I have the administrative power."

Presto looked back at Heathcliff, "You ready? I'll push the button on your count."

"Let's do this then." Kayaba Akihiko on the other side started counting.

"3." "2." 1."

Just as his vision going back into the Floating Castle, he looked back, and the hollows started breaking into blue shards as with the Hollow Area started pixelating and degrading itself.

As his avatar completely teleported back into Aincrad, just outside of his house, he was met by a flying hug by Philia.

"Nao! Did you do what you need to do over there?"

"Yeah, it was a close call." Presto again patted on Philia's head. "I'm back."

"Erhm, the call is still ongoing, Presto." Heathcliff's face still on the hologram, "At least you didn't get trapped in an endless void."

"Yeah, I guess I own you one."

"Why is Heathcliff talking to you through a master console?" Philia looked at the well-known guild leader and questioned.

"Well you see-" Presto tried to cover up the fact, and tried looking the other way, while his hand sliding to close the call, just to get interrupted by Philia again.

"Just joking, I knew everything. Heathcliff is Kayaba Akihiko. I overheard the talk that night." Philia looked at Heathcliff's hologram with a smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell this to anyone, because I'm pretty sure you will fry my brain if I do that, plus, we can't even defeat you."

"What a strange world we live in, the trapped don't resist the trapper." Heathcliff laughed, "I guess I'll give you two some space then." the call then ended with Heathcliff's face disappearing into thin air.

"Now, Nao, I have a small request." Philia looked back at the swordsman. "If any possible… can I live with you here? Makes me a bit safer seeing your face."

"You ask, I'll do it," Presto replied. "So, Ragout Rabbit for dinner?" Presto looked at the clock in his inventory, there is still time to hunt the rare cuisine ingredient.

"Yes! You told me how delicious it was, but I never got to taste it in any way…"

* * *

Heathcliff leaned on his chair as he remembered the face of Philia, although wearing a smile, a slight shadow was just above her head. It first gave him the chills.

"Yeah… she is not a person to mess with, even if I have the control here…"

 **End of Hollow Trust Arc.**


	7. S1: Chocolate

Author's Note:

So this chapter is basically a sidestory from this whole fanfiction, the chracters are basically based off of this fiction, but has no effect on the whole main story. Pretty much a sidestory in a parallel, super irrelevant. But as fillers that I write between the main stories, these are focused mainly on jokes and humor, not saying there is none in the main story, but if you are looking for humor only, this may be best. Anyways, these shorts are super short, and fun. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Shorts I: Chocolate**

"Nao!"

Philia swooped into Presto's view, and gave him a piece of chocolate.

"Go ahead! Try it!" Philia requested with a slight smile.

Presto knew very well that Philia is a complete chocoholic. If it is for any reason, she wouldn't just thrust a piece one of her favorite food to him. No matter in which angle of perspective he thinks, it doesn't seem right. One particular piece of puzzle was missing, but he just couldn't remember what it was.

Still, he did remember that if Philia asks, he will do it. That's an oath he made.

"One piece of chocolate, it won't hurt, right?" Presto told his beating heart.

He unwrapped the chocolate, and ate it in one go.

It was sweet at first, but suddenly out of nowhere, a burning sensation filled his mouth and scorched his throat, then the sensation attacked his nose and his eyes. Tears of agony and pain streaked down as he jumped and ran around.

"Water, milk, any type of liquid!" Presto dashed away from the scene, looking for something to quench the flames in his mouth.

Philia watched the reaction, and was glad she didn't ate the chocolate her friend gave her.

"That would have been the worst April Fool's joke I'll have ever received. A spicy flavored chocolate? Can only happen in SAO." she slowly shook her head.


	8. VII: Bounties

**VII: Bounties, means you should not be tampered with**

The front lines have reached the 58th floor, it has been well over a year since 10000 players got trapped in this death game- not Presto. He still lives his life as normal.

Since the Hollow Area incident, Philia has settled down in Presto's house in Level 22, the place where once you step outside the door, you are greeted by the sunshine and a beautiful lake. Honestly, Presto actually didn't really like the placement of the house, as it takes well over 20 minutes to get to the teleport gate. He bought it when Level 22 was unlocked just because he could and didn't want to live in inns, as he fear people would know his secret. The fact that he is immortal in this game makes his life very boring in normal situations.

A lot more has happened: Info brokers have rumors about a red guild specifically for murderers to kill other players, the Nicholas the Renegade event, rise of players called the "Black Swordsman" and "Lighting Flash". Out of everything, the one thing he wanted to know about, is PoH. Since the Hollow Area, after meeting PoH, and killed his Hollow, he realized that the player called PoH has a dangerous mind. The other thing he cared even more, is "Laughing Coffin", when PoH asked Philia to join it. No such info is known about the term, but it sounded like a guild, and if his assumptions are true, PoH has successfully gathered a group of murderers and formed the red guild "Laughing Coffin".

He got up from his bed and peeked at Philia's room. Seeing that her sleeping pose was bad as ever, and her bedhead is just the same, his mind relaxed for a little, but this just makes him more worried when Laughing Coffin will show up, especially PoH.

Following the routine, he cooked up the breakfast, wrote notes down woke up Philia, and after that went out for questing and item gathering.

"Right! Level 50 it is. Let's see what we can get from there."

* * *

Kotose, are you sure that our target will go to Floor 50? This just makes our mission way harder."

Two figures sat in a dark room, only sunlight shining through the windows.

One of the figures leaned in and pointed at the map on the table. "Don't worry, he will definitely go outside of the safe zone. From there, you know the drill, Kotome."

* * *

 **Floor 50, Algade**

Knowing that he has a bounty on his head by the Divine Dragon Alliance, Presto changed into the grey armour set he had in the past. As no one knows what he looks like, he can freely reveal his face without a mask or a hood. As he walked down the run-down, filthy streets of the second largest town in Aincrad, he came to a wooden door, and with a slight push, the door creates a huge cracking noise, as if longing for repairing.

"Welcome." a huge well-built, tanned man with a bald head appeared from the back of the store.

"Agil, anything worth selling today?" Presto asked as he closed the squeaky door behind him, and looked around at his wares.

"Not really without any trading, especially this early in the day." Agil yawned a little, "unless you for something for me."

"Well then, I'll see if I can find something to sell you after I go out for item gathering." Presto opened the door again, making the huge squeak again, "See ya." he left the shop and closed the door.

After a short while, a man in black overalls strode in the shop.

"Agil," Kirito asked, "anything worth selling today?"

"Oh, not you too." The shopkeeper sighed and rested his head on his hand.

* * *

"Argh, there is nothing good today for the quests." Presto said as he walked down the small winding path leading to a forest just outside of the town. "Item gathering it is."

He tapped a few buttons on his inventory and switched back to his white clothes. "Better."

"Hello, sir." A young voice suddenly appeared from the right.

As Presto looked to his right, finding a figure wearing a huge cloak and hood, covering the whole body, and other voice came from the left, "We want to ask you for a 1 on 2 duel." The figure on the left wore the exact same outfit.

"Sure, fine with me." Presto unsheathed his greatsword and stuck it in the ground, "I've got all the time today."

"One hit mode." the figure on the right proposed.

The duel invite was sent and Presto immediately got the message, the opponents call themselves Starry and Harp.

A huge clock appeared above the player's heads, and Presto took up his sword with one hand and posed an aggressive stance towards the left figure while looking at the right one two. Both figures didn't move at all, just stood there waiting.

As the timer goes down to 0, it evolves into a large text "Duel Start!". Presto ran the left figure, only for it to suddenly throw numerous of throwing knifes at once. Presto halted his offence. Slammed the sword into the ground, the flat side towards the figure, and hid behind the blade, deflecting the shower of throwing knives. Just as he looked towards to the right figure, it was already on his side, and within a second, she put on a pair of handcuffs on Presto's left hand, while locking the other side of the cuffs to her right.

"Now! Kotome!"

The figure who threw knives at Presto ran at the locked pair, held the other figure's left hand, and with a right hand holding a teleportation crystal, she immediately used it. Presto sheathed his sword just in time for the teleportation, and the three in a blink of an eye was teleported in front of a white and greyish building with an accent of marble and gold coated around the edges. The shape of the building, to Presto's surprise, bears a striking resemblance to the Vatican Catholic Headquarters, except for the palette.

"Halt! Who goes there!" The two guards just outside of the main gates rushed towards the three and pointed their polearms at them. "This is no place for you maggots to be around."

"We are here to turn in a bounty." one of the hooded figures removed her cloak and cape.

"The S Class criminal your guild put out." the other figure whose right hand is still chained up with Presto's left continued, and removed her cloak as well, then gave a paper to one of the guards.

As Presto stood up and looked at their faces, he found the faces of the two extremely familiar.

"Two Philias?" he asked himself. The two strikes an excellent resemblance to Philia. The one who used throwing knifes have slightly longer dandelion hair with her bangs down to her shoulders and has emerald green eyes, wearing a large green scarf, leather armor on the chest above a white tank and a pair of white short pants with green stripes on them. The other also have short blonde hair, but only to the neck, and curls outwards at the end. Her maroon red eyes matches the red decals on her white long sleeved shirt, and has metal armor on the shoulders and elbows, and her red dress goes down to her knees with a hint of yellow. The former is a tad taller the the one who was locked up with Presto.

The guards looked at the bounty notice and whispered at each other, then one of the guards ran back into the building, soon came back out signalled the other guard.

"Right, follow us." the guard put up his polearm and led the way, with the two bounty hunters trailing behind, dragging Presto with them into the building. As Presto opened up his map, he found out that they were not in the safe area, meaning anything can happen. Knowing that he is at a disadvantage, he started to think up of an escape plan.

Walking through hallways after hallways, the guard led them into a huge room with a large oak table. Around the table sits a number of men all wearing identical greyish blue armour.

"Welcome, I assume the man locked up is the bounty?" a rather thin man who sat at the end of the table asked.

"Yes," the one with the green scarf replied, "the bounty you put on his head for 30000 cols. Now where is the reward?"

With a hand signal from the man, guards on the side immediately grabbed Presto, as the one with red eyes unlocked the handcuffs. Presto was brought to a chair and forced to sit on it, facing the man directly. "Take the bounty hunters to… 'there'." The man issued the order. At once the remaining guards held the girls and dragged them away.

"Wait, our bounty? Where are you-" the voice was cut off as the door closed and only muffling could be heard.

"Erhm, sorry for all the fuss," the man turned back to Presto, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lind, the leader of Divine Dragons Alliance."

"And you put a bounty on my head just so you can keep me here to join your guild." Presto met his eyes with an unconcerned look. "I'll make it clear, I don't want to join in any guilds. They hold me back."

"It isn't a matter of do you want to or not." Lind replied, "You have the power to clear a boss single handedly, then you can help us clear this death game. It's your calling."

"My calling today is to find something valuable, get them to my trader, and go home, cook up the dinner. That's all."

Just as Presto tried to get up, the guards behind him pressed on his shoulders and forced him to sit again.

"You know, it would be a shame if you don't join the front lines and help out. It makes you nothing other than trash." Lind commented, "We have no use for trash, so might as well dump it." he looked at the guard on his right, "Do it."

The guard bears an orange cursor and holds a two-handed axe, fully armoured and his face cannot be seen. He nodded silently and started walking towards to the other side of the table. His armour clanking with the floor making him much more terrifying than it should.

His hands suddenly darted forward, grabbing Presto by his neck, trying to choke him. "So, any regrets?" Lind leans back in the chair.

"Yes, you will have regrets." Presto's leg gleamed blue, and with an upward kick to the soldier's head, his grasp released and Presto backflipped away with that kick, draws out his greatsword with one hand, and the sword scratches along the marble floor, making a screeching noise. "You think this is a street fight? I'll show you what's fighting if you dare send men after me."

As Presto exited the room, the guards all backed away forming a passage, after seeing the brute soldier knocked out cold. "That sword is abnormal even for a greatsword." a soldier whispered. "I know, it's even bigger than a man!" "And holding it with one hand, using it with one hand, you have got to be kidding me."

After the door automatically closes, Lind snapped out of his terror. "Gather all able high-level soldiers! We will chase after him now!"

* * *

Presto may be strong and all, but he is definitely directionally challenged as he went all the way down to the basement.

"For God's s sake, where am I now?" an agitated Presto murmured as he walked along the hollow corridors, hugging the left wall, trying to find his bearings.

"Psst." a small voice echoed through the hallway. "Are you the bounty we caught before?"

"Huh? Who are you?" he answered into the emptiness.

"Take a left turn when you encounter a T-split." the voice guided.

As Presto took the turn, he was met by the two girls who captured him. "Huh, I guess the DDA didn't want to pay you?" "Yes, and we are now locked here, listen to me, can you…" the girl in green started to talk, only for her to be cut off by the other.

"Wait, what happened to your cursor? It's orange," she questioned.

"I declined to join them so I fought. It will go away sooner or later. What do you want me to do again?"

"Please open this gate for us, bounty-"

With a quick slice, Presto's greatsword cut through the rusty iron bars with little effort, even before the girl finished her sentence. "Done, also, I have a name, and it's called Presto, not bounty."

"Call me Starry then," the girl in green introduced, "and this is Harp."

"Hi." Harp lazily waved her hand as she walked over the fallen bars.

"Don't mind her, she isn't interested in most things and people, you included." Starry giggled a little, following Harp out of the cell.

"That hurts my heart," Presto turned around, "Now can you lead the way? I'm lost."

* * *

Alright, just further ahead and we should be clear to use out teleportation crystals." Starry pointed forwards, leading the group up the rocky terrain.

"Wait." Presto immediately drew his sword and turned around, put his hood and mask on, while throwing a teleportation crystal at the two girls. "Use these to teleport to my home, someone should take care of you, tell her Presto sent you."

"Huh, what are you-"

"They have been tracking us! I'll hold them off!" Presto ordered. "Go!"

Just as Starry tried to ask more, she found out that the guild was following the three, armed to the teeth.

"Kotome, let's go," Starry said to the shorter girl, grasping the crystal in one hand, while holding the Harp's hand in another, running up the mountain.

"Lind! It's just me, I don't mind you put all the firepower towards me, just don't go after those two." Presto shouted down the slope as twisted the sword by the grip, sending the blade spinning horizontally.

"As you wish!" Lind shouted back, "Charge!"

The silver armoured army rushed up the slope with a deafening cry, weapons drawn and shield forward. Presto pointed the weapon's head in the front, as the metal triangle tip appeared from the slit between the white rectangle pieces.

"Kariryu! _(1)_ " Presto whispered the sword skill's name, at once the metal blade tip grew a luminescent green, and the grip lengthened, pushing the blade forwards like a spear.

"What in the… Formation shields up!" one of the frontline soldiers yelled out, but it was too late, as the spear sped into the army, mowing down any soldiers in front of the blade, even with a shield. As the weapon retracted, what's left as a line of unconscious soldiers lying on the floor, with their health in the red zone.

"Kyoko. _(2)_ " Presto's next order turned the weapon into a greatsword, as usual, the trapezoidal blades came out of the slits on the side.

"Keep- keep going, we have the number advantage!" the remaining soldiers charged once more.

"They don't learn do they?" Presto sighed. "Sensai. _(3)_ " he grabbed the sword with one hand, and raised the weapon overhead, while the blades glow blue, and rushed in head to head with the advancing soldiers. One of the swords swooped in from the side, but the greatsword quickened and hit the soldier before he could hit him. Presto spun around and hit the one on his left, then suddenly changed the direction, hitting the same man horizontally, only with the other edge, and spun once again, slashing the man on his right laterally. He kept the movement and kept spinning while cutting those who came near him. Not long, the front lines were vanquished and left only a slight red health bar.

"He was not going all out when he was facing us." Harp looked back, "That's 1 on about 100 high-level frontline fighters, the elites."

"It's scary to think if he really went all out. Let's just escape." Starry activated the crystal, and the girls were enveloped in a blue light, then teleported out of the area.

"It's just me and you now, Lind." Presto pointed the sword at him. "Let's wrap this up."

"Pointing the sword at me again? That's got to be another spear strikes, I just need to move out of the way." Lind thought, "Easy enough."

"Here I come." Presto started running at him, and when Lind realized he was not going for the spear, Presto already was on his face.

With the left foot in front and the other behind, his torso faced the right, "Rinki. _(4)_ " his whisper was loud enough to reach Lind, and seeing the blade glowing blue again, Lind held up his defence. Then Presto turned his torso all the way to the left, and his left hand left flailing, and the sword still in place. Surprised that the skill was slow, Lind let down a bit of his guard, then suddenly, his health went down in a flash, and the blade followed up, he looked at the sword, only to find it crossed his chest and went to the right, Presto lowered his body, and slashed the unbalanced guild leader from the bottom left to upper right with another side of the weapon, carving an X on his torso, and send him flying downwards the hill.

"No way…" Lind looked at the health bar, and just a shy red triangle rested on the left side. Presto then sheathed his sword and walked towards the top of the mountain.

"I will and never join a guild because I don't trust them, not because you are weak." Presto then activated his teleportation crystal.

Those who were still conscious watched as the swordsman walked to the top of the mountain. His face was masked, and their vision blurry made them forgot and cannot see what he was wearing. But they saw and clearly remembered the slashes he made were fast and deadly, he was using a sword skill with one hand, using a two-handed sword. His name was never known.

* * *

 **Footnotes**

1\. Kariryu: 狩龍, means "Hunting Dragon"

2\. Kyoko: 狂虎, means "Wild Tiger"

3\. Sensai: 千迴, means "Thousand Times (Spin)"

4\. Rinki: 零斬, means "Zero Cuts"


	9. VIII: Freedom

**IX: Unveil, the pasts of grim**

"Hya!"

Kirito's Elucidator slashed across the goat's side, and a red slit appeared at the wound. The goat's health bar dropped down to red. It spun around, staggered, it's horn pointing front looking downwards, still looking for another charge. Kirito posed his sword and stance once again.

"This should be it."

Just as Kirito went in for another slash, the goat dodged to the side and suddenly ran past him, escaping the solo player, and dashed into the dense bush.

"Wait, get back here!"

The goat that Kirito was after was an S-class mob that has a chance of dropping the same class S-class meat, namely Whirlwind Ram.

The black swordsman chased after the goat with speed, into the bushes and forest. It was not a particularly fast mob, but it was known to escape when on low health, the dust it kicks up can also blind the pursuer. Luckily, Kirito is the player with the fastest reaction speed, whenever the dirt kicks up, he dodged it with relative ease. The goat then made it onto a dirt path.

"Now I got you!" Kirito activated the Rage Spike sword skill and dashing forwards.

"Kariryu!"

A white steel flashed right in front of his eyes, and pierced the goat, as it shatters into blue polygons in its scream. Kirito looked to his right, at the end of the pole, Presto stood there with his weapon extended. The sun behind him slowly lowers while in it's orange state.

"Um, sorry, did I just killed your prey?" Presto quickly apologized, retracting his weapon.

"Yeah, of course! That's an S-class mob!" Kirito faced the other solo player.

"Let's see… S-Class Whirlwind Ram's meat. Could make a nice dinner out of it."

"Wait, S-class meat? 10% drop rate?" Kirito pointed his sword Presto, "I'm not going to let it go to waste to someone like you then."

"And I'm not going down with a fight. All is worth it for the meat." Presto knew what Kirito's intention is, and with a few hand gestures, Kirito received the duel request. A half loss mode, for the S-class meat drop. Almost instantly, he accepted it, and the greyish clock hologram pulsed in the air between the two swordsmen.

 ** _Flop_**

Right where Kirito stood, Presto threw his leather glove at his feet. "Throwing down the gauntlet, pick it up, and we are set." Presto held up his greatsword, the blades sharp pointing at the enemy, and his hood and mask already covered his face, showing only the blue eyes gleaming in the dark.

 _Something is off with that weapon._ Kirito's instinct kicked in. He slowly bent over and picked up the gauntlet, eyes still staring at his contender, and the blade pointing at him. With a quick throw, the glove flew across the air, and Presto caught it with one hand, storing it in the inventory.

30 seconds left, the nonchalant quietness made every single move so unsettling.

 _Black overalls, he must be the Black Swordsman. Is he hiding something else with that other hand left open?_ Presto prepared his stance as well, staring.

The clock ticks down. _5,4,3,2,1_ — A crow squawks and flies off the branch, so did the black and white, their swords on the right-hand side, sliding into the middle and while running at each other. The swords clash, but Kirito quickly realizes that the momentum of the greatsword was something he never felt. He let the Elucidator slide underneath the blade, sending sparks flying, and swiftly backstepping away.

"That greatsword, why it has so much momentum?" Kirito shouted out a question.

"It's a 30kg weapon. And the reason why I can use it even with one hand is that of my Unique Skill." Presto flipped his sword and dashed in for the kill again.

Knowing the Elucidator won't hold against the heavy attacks, Kirito dodged the greatsword whenever it comes close. A horizontal swipe comes in as Presto spun around for maximum momentum, bringing the sword to great speed, and Kirito took the whole hit at the abdomen. He regained his footstep and looked at the health bar. To his surprise, it did not deal over one-fifth of his health, and it rested at the green zone. But pondering is time-wasting in Presto's dictionary, and a diagonal cut came for Kirito. With reaction speed, he jumped and dodged the attack, landing a cut on Presto's right shoulder. The hooded man immediately stepped back, finding his health depleted by a chunk. _He's good._ Presto thought as he brought his greatsword to his hip, activating a sword skill.

"Hyakumai!" The steel of the sword glows green. Presto dashed right up Kirito's face, catching him off guard. The sword swiped from the right connecting a vertical slash, using only one hand, Presto quickly brings the sword up, and slashes from the top right diagonally, while Kirito was still recovering from the attack. Using the momentum, Presto spun around and landed yet another horizontal slash from the left, and he swiped up from the bottom, the sword slashing Kirito's avatar vertically, then his hand let loose, throwing the blade in the air. With one other spin clockwise, he caught it with the left hand, carving another diagonal from the left, then a right diagonal, and swiped to the right flat, switching hands, and returning the same move horizontally. Kiriro was already filled with red slashes one after another, but it doesn't stop there. Presto slashed downwards, and his blade stopped midday, with a great thrust, he landed another attack, sending Kirito flying.

 _Unique skill… do I also have to use that…? Fine, let's also return the favour._ Kirito looked at his health, still a margin left half, even after all the dance-like furry slashes.

"This ends here!" Presto charged in once again. By a flash, however, Kirito spawned in a pale blue sword, and took it with the left hand, dodged the attack and hit Presto with both blades.

 _Two swords? Another unique skill user?_ Presto's health dropped by a huge chunk as well. _Interesting._

"Let me show you mine!" Kirito held up both of his glowing swords. "Star Burst Stream!"

"Sensen!" Presto decided to use another of his sword skill. The blade gleams a blinding gold, from the right the greatsword swiped and hitting Kirito, whilst the black sword hit him as well. Spinning around, Presto's moves became faster and faster, every strike seems to have heightened his reaction. So is Kirito, adrenaline pumping his blood like never before, with another flip with his sword he slashed a cross at Presto's chest. The swordsmen unleashed the beasts inside them, trading blows and returning the damage. The afterglow of the swords left traces in the air, one blue, from all directions and angles, the other yellow, horizontal and circular. The blades, by miracle and prowess of the men, did not touch each other, for Kirito knew, even with both blades, it would not stand against a 30kg sharp edge coming at slicing speed. The blue gleam is lost when Star Burst Stream ended with a dashing slice.

 _Is it over…?_ Kirito looked up at the greatsword. It returned to its original position, but the glow did not extinguish, after 16 hits, same as Star Burst Stream. Locked in after motion, the Black Swordsman is met with one last cut at his chest, and Presto dashed behind him, then the gold glow disappeared.

The two looked at their health. Both are at 51.0%. They turned and tried to make one more attack—

 ** _Beep_**

The sound of the timer sounded, and they stopped in their tracks. The clock hit 0, and the result is "Draw" in the grey capital words, hovering above their heads.

Kirito thrusted the Elucidator into the ground, kneeling on his knees, still recovering from the duel. Presto, on the other hand, leaned on his greatsword, the blades have retracted, huffing and puffing, while removing the mask.

"So… what now?" Kirito asked with a cough.

"I'm thinking of making this for my dinner tonight. Don't worry, I maxed out my cooking skill ages ago. It won't go to waste." Presto's feet feel a tad wobbly from the exhaustion, and he leaned backwards, landing on his bum, and laid on the ground, looking at the twilight.

Kirito's face suddenly appeared in front of him upside down, without any warning. "Chef acquired."

"What, you want a taste of it?"

 _ **Furious nods**_

"Well then," Presto held the handle of the weapon and lifted himself from the ground, patted the dirt off him. "I guess with all the meat we got, it's enough for 4."

"Did you say 4?"

* * *

I didn't even think there is someone so powerful living right beside us!" Asuna stepped into the kitchen.

Kirito, Asuna, Philia and Presto were all gathered in Presto's house for the dinner. The layout is similar to Kirito's cabin, only a bit larger, and longer. The fireplace sits at the end of the living room, facing the open kitchen directly.

"And I didn't think that Asuna lives here as well." Philia closed the door behind them.

"You two know each other?" Presto asked.

"Yeah, we go out with other girls that Kirito 'picked up'." Philia jokingly said.

"Well, I can see where that comes from. That aside, Ms Asuna, do you want to try and cook the ram? Two pairs of hands are better than one." Presto threw his white coat on the chair and rolled up his sleeves after he put down the massive greatsword against a wall.

"Sure! It's real, really rare to get my hands on an S-class ingredient!" Asuna jumped into the air with joy.

"She has handled a Ragout Rabbit before. It was really great, you know? Now that I think of it, I still haven't written that 800-word tasting report for him." Kirito sat at the table, before leaving the chair to check something out.

"Yeah, Agil, you know him as well? What a small world we live in—" Presto laughed as he was preparing the ingredients.

 _ **Thud**_

A noise of a heavy object sounded to have crashed on the floor, along with shouts of pain from the living room. "Presto! This thing weighs more than 30kg! Help me!" Kirito was underneath the white greatsword, immobile at all as he laid in the living room. Philia and Asuna rushed over to see what happened, while Presto remained in the kitchen finishing up some cooking.

"Kirito, how did you even get squashed by this thing?" Asuna tried to lift the rectangle weapon with all might, her face went all red from the trying but to no avail. "It's no use."

"Wait, I'll lift the handle, Asuna, you stay there and lift that side! Ok? 3, 2, 1, heave ho!" Philia and Asuna both tried to lift the immovable, and for a slight moment, it seemed to be off Kirito's chest by a centimetre.

"It's… so heavy… uah ahh!" "A-Asuna- yah!" Asuna's strength faded quick and she let the weapon slipped away from her slender fingers and it dropped back right on top of Kirito, dragging Philia down as well. "I'm going to suffer even more if you don't help me out right now, Presto."

The chef sighed and walked to the three, after finishing what he had to do in the kitchen. He bowed down and picked up the gigantic greatsword of his with a single hand and placed it leaning on the wall again. "Should have told you not to tamper with her. Sanyouken weighs 30 kilograms, you know." Asuna then took Kirito's hand and pulled him back on his feet.

"So you have a skill, cough, that allows you to hold that goliath?" Kirito sat on the chair once again and asked between his coughs.

"Yes. I think it's a Unique Skill. It's called Feather Blade. It makes me feel the blade a lot lighter. But it doesn't change how others feel the sword." Presto explained as he went back to the kitchen. "It also comes with five extra sword skills. Reiki, Jurei, Hyakumai, Sensen, and Man-Rin. I'm sure Kirito have seen Hyakumai and Sensen before. By the way, what do you two do on the front lines? Is it harsh?"

"As a guild vice commander, it is ten times the harder we have to fight, not only for our lives but the others' are at stake as well. If we go down, it hits the front lines morale. But not Kirito." Asuna put the prepared pot on the stove and set the timer, and walked away to leave it to cook.

"That's not the case you know? It is way dangerous fighting alone."

"Yes, yes, but it doesn't really matter since you are so strong and all."

"Also, because your popularity is so high, someone's put a bounty on your head. You should be way more careful, better safe than sorry."

"Must be Rosaline's subordinates," Kirito muttered.

"What did you say?" Philia turned around, kneeling on the sofa and asked Kirito.

"Oh! It's nothing." Kirito jumped a little by the sudden question. Looking at the Sanyouken, he noticed a tiny wooden cross ornament tied at the end of the grip. "What is that wooden cross hanging at the sword? Are you a Catholic?"

"Ah. That." Presto looked up at the cross. "It's the relict of a good friend."

Philia can see that sadness brushed across Presto's face once again. It was brief, but it definitely was that look when she was drunk. "R-relict? I'm sorry."

"No, it's nothing like that." Presto once again looked downwards, "At least, this cross means his soul lives on."

"So he is a Catholic?" Asuna looked to the side.

"No, he wanted to be."

An awkward silence filled the room. Nobody was prepared that such a small cross can bring up such history. After a long while, Kirito decided to break the silence, "Presto, do you know about a red guild called—"

"Laughing Coffin? Yeah, the news has been all over the place. There is no way anyone can forget that name." Presto cut him off, "What, you guys are planning a raid?"

"Exactly, we know that they are holed up in a dungeon at the 10th floor. The raid starts tomorrow. So do you want to come? We won't force you." Kirito got straight to the point and asked the chef.

Presto's hand stopped moving and his grip suddenly tightened. Asuna looked at the hand. It was trembling, shaking. Not with fear, but with the look of his face it was apparent, hate and wrath in his zaffre eyes. A short while of silence later, the handle of the knife broke and shattered, as Presto asked in a silent voice, "... Tell me, is the leader's name called PoH… Prince of Hell…?" The mere thought of the Hollow PoH made him sick and disgusted. For one, even if it was hollow, what PoH did to Philia was unforgivable in his dictionary. Second, knowing PoH is a dangerous man, he couldn't risk another attack on Philia.

"Nao…" Philia said, "don't tell me… you are thinking about that…?"

"I am Philia. I am." Presto summoned another knife through his inventory, "And I am going on that raid."

"Well… I don't really know what happened… but if you are going to the raid, meet at the 10th-floor teleport gate tomorrow at sunset." Asuna resumed her cooking. The look on Presto's face still haunts her as her hand trembles. She grabbed hold of the right hand by the wrist with another hand and cut the carrot.

"If Presto is going, then I am going too." Philia jumped from the couch.

"No! Stay at home!" Presto's eyes widened and shouted at Philia. It was the first time for him to yell at her in such an angered fashion. And with that, Philia was taken back by a little as she stuttered back and fell on her backside. Immediately knowing that he let his emotions took him over, he took a deep breath and looked down, "It's too dangerous. I can't risk it."

The silence resumed and followed through the whole dinner. After that, Kirito and Asuna bid farewell to Presto and Philia as they strided back home. Presto slowly closed the door and sighed.

"So, what are you planning to do then?" Philia asked, still shocked from the yelling.

A million choices flashed through Presto, but only one can keep Philia safe.

"I am not going anywhere if you are going to follow me tomorrow."

"Then what are you going to do about PoH?"

"Leave him to the raid team. They will succeed after all." Presto turned to face Philia, "My duty is to keep you safe. That's all."

 _ **Crack**_

A deafening noise sounded after a blinding flash. The two looked out of the window. There was no moon, nor any stars. Only clouds. The blackest, thickest clouds layered one after another covered the sky. Another thunder echoed across the forest. Then, a raindrop landed on the window as it left a slashing trail. One after another the rain dropped from the sky, and in seconds the once pitter patter orchestra turned into a monstrous waterfall. All they can see is a curtain of water from the window.

"A storm… that reminds me, do Kirito and Asuna have umbrellas?" Presto asked Philia, only to be replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Argh! This is the worst!" Asuna covered her head, although she was drenched all over, same goes for Kirito, as they ran full speed back to the forest house.

* * *

A black figure in the woods, however, stepping closer to Presto's home. And she was there the whole time. Only the sound of rain covers her footsteps...


	10. S2: Buy hard

**AN**

We reached 500 views, 3 follows, 2 reviews, and 1 favorite! Thank you all!

* * *

 **S2: Buy hard, sell hard, die hard**

"Agil."

The blue cloaked Presto entered the trader's shop in a quick fashion, slamming the door behind him. Ever since he has a 300,000 col bounty on his head, he had to resort to switching out all his gear for some NPC like clothes.

"Hey P, what do—"

Before Agil could finish the sentence, Presto slammed his hand on the front desk. "Player hiding item! Now!" he then looked back and front, "Emergency!"

"Uh, ok." Agil then took out a necklace of a sort from underneath his desk, "The Anti-Player model. Allows one to hide from even players with the highest searching skill. That would be—"

"I'm gonna borrow it." Presto snatched the necklace and equipped it immediately, vaulted across the desk and hid himself underneath it. "I'll explain later."

 _Squeak_

A group of players, at the numbers of 5 to 7 suddenly rushed into the shop, making the already small footing place even tighter than ever.

"You! Big guy!" one of them with a scar on the left of his face yelled at Agil, "You seen a blue cloaked man? Spill and you get 1500 col!"

Obviously, that blue cloaked man meant Presto. Agil's eyes suddenly turned shining with thoughts of col. But then his leg is pinched hard, and looked down.

"Spill and you lose more than that, Agil." Presto warned in his whisper, looking straight up, his blue cold eyes piercing his soul.

"Um, well, no." Agil looked back up. "Haven't seen a man like that."

The group of people then looked around the shop, activating their "Detection" skills. "He's not here. Give chase!" the scarred man ordered, and all of the bounty hunters left the shop quickly, and slammed the door again.

 _Bang_

"My door's gonna break if y'all keep slamming it."

"Thanks a lot Agil, that was tight." Presto stood up beside Agil and patted the dust off him. "You know what, I'll buy this necklace. How much is it again?"

"500,000 col."

"Better than spending the rest of my time in SAO in the prison. You are a hard bargainer you know?" he activated the trade window and exchanged the item officially. "What's your motto again?"

"Buy cheap, sell cheap."

"Yeah, I'm gonna sell hard from now on."

 _Slam_

"Will y'all quit slamming my door?"


	11. IX: Unveil

**IX: Unveil, the pasts of grim**

"Hya!"

Kirito's Elucidator slashed across the goat's side, and a red slit appeared at the wound. The goat's health bar dropped down to red. It spun around, staggered, it's horn pointing front looking downwards, still looking for another charge. Kirito posed his sword and stance once again.

"This should be it."

Just as Kirito went in for another slash, the goat dodged to the side and suddenly ran past him, escaping the solo player, and dashed into the dense bush.

"Wait, get back here!"

The goat that Kirito was after was an S-class mob that has a chance of dropping the same class S-class meat, namely Whirlwind Ram.

The black swordsman chased after the goat with speed, into the bushes and forest. It was not a particularly fast mob, but it was known to escape when on low health, the dust it kicks up can also blind the pursuer. Luckily, Kirito is the player with the fastest reaction speed, whenever the dirt kicks up, he dodged it with relative ease. The goat then made it onto a dirt path.

"Now I got you!" Kirito activated the Rage Spike sword skill and dashing forwards.

"Kariryu!"

A white steel flashed right in front of his eyes, and pierced the goat, as it shatters into blue polygons in its scream. Kirito looked to his right, at the end of the pole, Presto stood there with his weapon extended. The sun behind him slowly lowers while in it's orange state.

"Um, sorry, did I just killed your prey?" Presto quickly apologized, retracting his weapon.

"Yeah, of course! That's an S-class mob!" Kirito faced the other solo player.

"Let's see… S-Class Whirlwind Ram's meat. Could make a nice dinner out of it."

"Wait, S-class meat? 10% drop rate?" Kirito pointed his sword Presto, "I'm not going to let it go to waste to someone like you then."

"And I'm not going down with a fight. All is worth it for the meat." Presto knew what Kirito's intention is, and with a few hand gestures, Kirito received the duel request. A half loss mode, for the S-class meat drop. Almost instantly, he accepted it, and the greyish clock hologram pulsed in the air between the two swordsmen.

 ** _Flop_**

Right where Kirito stood, Presto threw his leather glove at his feet. "Throwing down the gauntlet, pick it up, and we are set." Presto held up his greatsword, the blades sharp pointing at the enemy, and his hood and mask already covered his face, showing only the blue eyes gleaming in the dark.

 _Something is off with that weapon._ Kirito's instinct kicked in. He slowly bent over and picked up the gauntlet, eyes still staring at his contender, and the blade pointing at him. With a quick throw, the glove flew across the air, and Presto caught it with one hand, storing it in the inventory.

30 seconds left, the nonchalant quietness made every single move so unsettling.

 _Black overalls, he must be the Black Swordsman. Is he hiding something else with that other hand left open?_ Presto prepared his stance as well, staring.

The clock ticks down. _5,4,3,2,1_ — A crow squawks and flies off the branch, so did the black and white, their swords on the right-hand side, sliding into the middle and while running at each other. The swords clash, but Kirito quickly realizes that the momentum of the greatsword was something he never felt. He let the Elucidator slide underneath the blade, sending sparks flying, and swiftly backstepping away.

"That greatsword, why it has so much momentum?" Kirito shouted out a question.

"It's a 30kg weapon. And the reason why I can use it even with one hand is that of my Unique Skill." Presto flipped his sword and dashed in for the kill again.

Knowing the Elucidator won't hold against the heavy attacks, Kirito dodged the greatsword whenever it comes close. A horizontal swipe comes in as Presto spun around for maximum momentum, bringing the sword to great speed, and Kirito took the whole hit at the abdomen. He regained his footstep and looked at the health bar. To his surprise, it did not deal over one-fifth of his health, and it rested at the green zone. But pondering is time-wasting in Presto's dictionary, and a diagonal cut came for Kirito. With reaction speed, he jumped and dodged the attack, landing a cut on Presto's right shoulder. The hooded man immediately stepped back, finding his health depleted by a chunk. _He's good._ Presto thought as he brought his greatsword to his hip, activating a sword skill.

"Hyakumai!" The steel of the sword glows green. Presto dashed right up Kirito's face, catching him off guard. The sword swiped from the right connecting a vertical slash, using only one hand, Presto quickly brings the sword up, and slashes from the top right diagonally, while Kirito was still recovering from the attack. Using the momentum, Presto spun around and landed yet another horizontal slash from the left, and he swiped up from the bottom, the sword slashing Kirito's avatar vertically, then his hand let loose, throwing the blade in the air. With one other spin clockwise, he caught it with the left hand, carving another diagonal from the left, then a right diagonal, and swiped to the right flat, switching hands, and returning the same move horizontally. Kiriro was already filled with red slashes one after another, but it doesn't stop there. Presto slashed downwards, and his blade stopped midday, with a great thrust, he landed another attack, sending Kirito flying.

 _Unique skill… do I also have to use that…? Fine, let's also return the favour._ Kirito looked at his health, still a margin left half, even after all the dance-like furry slashes.

"This ends here!" Presto charged in once again. By a flash, however, Kirito spawned in a pale blue sword, and took it with the left hand, dodged the attack and hit Presto with both blades.

 _Two swords? Another unique skill user?_ Presto's health dropped by a huge chunk as well. _Interesting._

"Let me show you mine!" Kirito held up both of his glowing swords. "Star Burst Stream!"

"Sensen!" Presto decided to use another of his sword skill. The blade gleams a blinding gold, from the right the greatsword swiped and hitting Kirito, whilst the black sword hit him as well. Spinning around, Presto's moves became faster and faster, every strike seems to have heightened his reaction. So is Kirito, adrenaline pumping his blood like never before, with another flip with his sword he slashed a cross at Presto's chest. The swordsmen unleashed the beasts inside them, trading blows and returning the damage. The afterglow of the swords left traces in the air, one blue, from all directions and angles, the other yellow, horizontal and circular. The blades, by miracle and prowess of the men, did not touch each other, for Kirito knew, even with both blades, it would not stand against a 30kg sharp edge coming at slicing speed. The blue gleam is lost when Star Burst Stream ended with a dashing slice.

 _Is it over…?_ Kirito looked up at the greatsword. It returned to its original position, but the glow did not extinguish, after 16 hits, same as Star Burst Stream. Locked in after motion, the Black Swordsman is met with one last cut at his chest, and Presto dashed behind him, then the gold glow disappeared.

The two looked at their health. Both are at 51.0%. They turned and tried to make one more attack—

 ** _Beep_**

The sound of the timer sounded, and they stopped in their tracks. The clock hit 0, and the result is "Draw" in the grey capital words, hovering above their heads.

Kirito thrusted the Elucidator into the ground, kneeling on his knees, still recovering from the duel. Presto, on the other hand, leaned on his greatsword, the blades have retracted, huffing and puffing, while removing the mask.

"So… what now?" Kirito asked with a cough.

"I'm thinking of making this for my dinner tonight. Don't worry, I maxed out my cooking skill ages ago. It won't go to waste." Presto's feet feel a tad wobbly from the exhaustion, and he leaned backwards, landing on his bum, and laid on the ground, looking at the twilight.

Kirito's face suddenly appeared in front of him upside down, without any warning. "Chef acquired."

"What, you want a taste of it?"

 _ **Furious nods**_

"Well then," Presto held the handle of the weapon and lifted himself from the ground, patted the dirt off him. "I guess with all the meat we got, it's enough for 4."

"Did you say 4?"

* * *

I didn't even think there is someone so powerful living right beside us!" Asuna stepped into the kitchen.

Kirito, Asuna, Philia and Presto were all gathered in Presto's house for the dinner. The layout is similar to Kirito's cabin, only a bit larger, and longer. The fireplace sits at the end of the living room, facing the open kitchen directly.

"And I didn't think that Asuna lives here as well." Philia closed the door behind them.

"You two know each other?" Presto asked.

"Yeah, we go out with other girls that Kirito 'picked up'." Philia jokingly said.

"Well, I can see where that comes from. That aside, Ms Asuna, do you want to try and cook the ram? Two pairs of hands are better than one." Presto threw his white coat on the chair and rolled up his sleeves after he put down the massive greatsword against a wall.

"Sure! It's real, really rare to get my hands on an S-class ingredient!" Asuna jumped into the air with joy.

"She has handled a Ragout Rabbit before. It was really great, you know? Now that I think of it, I still haven't written that 800-word tasting report for him." Kirito sat at the table, before leaving the chair to check something out.

"Yeah, Agil, you know him as well? What a small world we live in—" Presto laughed as he was preparing the ingredients.

 _ **Thud**_

A noise of a heavy object sounded to have crashed on the floor, along with shouts of pain from the living room. "Presto! This thing weighs more than 30kg! Help me!" Kirito was underneath the white greatsword, immobile at all as he laid in the living room. Philia and Asuna rushed over to see what happened, while Presto remained in the kitchen finishing up some cooking.

"Kirito, how did you even get squashed by this thing?" Asuna tried to lift the rectangle weapon with all might, her face went all red from the trying but to no avail. "It's no use."

"Wait, I'll lift the handle, Asuna, you stay there and lift that side! Ok? 3, 2, 1, heave ho!" Philia and Asuna both tried to lift the immovable, and for a slight moment, it seemed to be off Kirito's chest by a centimetre.

"It's… so heavy… uah ahh!" "A-Asuna- yah!" Asuna's strength faded quick and she let the weapon slipped away from her slender fingers and it dropped back right on top of Kirito, dragging Philia down as well. "I'm going to suffer even more if you don't help me out right now, Presto."

The chef sighed and walked to the three, after finishing what he had to do in the kitchen. He bowed down and picked up the gigantic greatsword of his with a single hand and placed it leaning on the wall again. "Should have told you not to tamper with her. Sanyouken weighs 30 kilograms, you know." Asuna then took Kirito's hand and pulled him back on his feet.

"So you have a skill, cough, that allows you to hold that goliath?" Kirito sat on the chair once again and asked between his coughs.

"Yes. I think it's a Unique Skill. It's called Feather Blade. It makes me feel the blade a lot lighter. But it doesn't change how others feel the sword." Presto explained as he went back to the kitchen. "It also comes with five extra sword skills. Reiki, Jurei, Hyakumai, Sensen, and Man-Rin. I'm sure Kirito have seen Hyakumai and Sensen before. By the way, what do you two do on the front lines? Is it harsh?"

"As a guild vice commander, it is ten times the harder we have to fight, not only for our lives but the others' are at stake as well. If we go down, it hits the front lines morale. But not Kirito." Asuna put the prepared pot on the stove and set the timer, and walked away to leave it to cook.

"That's not the case you know? It is way dangerous fighting alone."

"Yes, yes, but it doesn't really matter since you are so strong and all."

"Also, because your popularity is so high, someone's put a bounty on your head. You should be way more careful, better safe than sorry."

"Must be Rosaline's subordinates," Kirito muttered.

"What did you say?" Philia turned around, kneeling on the sofa and asked Kirito.

"Oh! It's nothing." Kirito jumped a little by the sudden question. Looking at the Sanyouken, he noticed a tiny wooden cross ornament tied at the end of the grip. "What is that wooden cross hanging at the sword? Are you a Catholic?"

"Ah. That." Presto looked up at the cross. "It's the relict of a good friend."

Philia can see that sadness brushed across Presto's face once again. It was brief, but it definitely was that look when she was drunk. "R-relict? I'm sorry."

"No, it's nothing like that." Presto once again looked downwards, "At least, this cross means his soul lives on."

"So he is a Catholic?" Asuna looked to the side.

"No, he wanted to be."

An awkward silence filled the room. Nobody was prepared that such a small cross can bring up such history. After a long while, Kirito decided to break the silence, "Presto, do you know about a red guild called—"

"Laughing Coffin? Yeah, the news has been all over the place. There is no way anyone can forget that name." Presto cut him off, "What, you guys are planning a raid?"

"Exactly, we know that they are holed up in a dungeon at the 10th floor. The raid starts tomorrow. So do you want to come? We won't force you." Kirito got straight to the point and asked the chef.

Presto's hand stopped moving and his grip suddenly tightened. Asuna looked at the hand. It was trembling, shaking. Not with fear, but with the look of his face it was apparent, hate and wrath in his zaffre eyes. A short while of silence later, the handle of the knife broke and shattered, as Presto asked in a silent voice, "... Tell me, is the leader's name called PoH… Prince of Hell…?" The mere thought of the Hollow PoH made him sick and disgusted. For one, even if it was hollow, what PoH did to Philia was unforgivable in his dictionary. Second, knowing PoH is a dangerous man, he couldn't risk another attack on Philia.

"Nao…" Philia said, "don't tell me… you are thinking about that…?"

"I am Philia. I am." Presto summoned another knife through his inventory, "And I am going on that raid."

"Well… I don't really know what happened… but if you are going to the raid, meet at the 10th-floor teleport gate tomorrow at sunset." Asuna resumed her cooking. The look on Presto's face still haunts her as her hand trembles. She grabbed hold of the right hand by the wrist with another hand and cut the carrot.

"If Presto is going, then I am going too." Philia jumped from the couch.

"No! Stay at home!" Presto's eyes widened and shouted at Philia. It was the first time for him to yell at her in such an angered fashion. And with that, Philia was taken back by a little as she stuttered back and fell on her backside. Immediately knowing that he let his emotions took him over, he took a deep breath and looked down, "It's too dangerous. I can't risk it."

The silence resumed and followed through the whole dinner. After that, Kirito and Asuna bid farewell to Presto and Philia as they strided back home. Presto slowly closed the door and sighed.

"So, what are you planning to do then?" Philia asked, still shocked from the yelling.

A million choices flashed through Presto, but only one can keep Philia safe.

"I am not going anywhere if you are going to follow me tomorrow."

"Then what are you going to do about PoH?"

"Leave him to the raid team. They will succeed after all." Presto turned to face Philia, "My duty is to keep you safe. That's all."

 _ **Crack**_

A deafening noise sounded after a blinding flash. The two looked out of the window. There was no moon, nor any stars. Only clouds. The blackest, thickest clouds layered one after another covered the sky. Another thunder echoed across the forest. Then, a raindrop landed on the window as it left a slashing trail. One after another the rain dropped from the sky, and in seconds the once pitter patter orchestra turned into a monstrous waterfall. All they can see is a curtain of water from the window.

"A storm… that reminds me, do Kirito and Asuna have umbrellas?" Presto asked Philia, only to be replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Argh! This is the worst!" Asuna covered her head, although she was drenched all over, same goes for Kirito, as they ran full speed back to the forest house.

* * *

A black figure in the woods, however, stepping closer to Presto's home. And she was there the whole time. Only the sound of rain covers her footsteps...


	12. X: Neverending

**X: Neverending, rain and worries**

 **pat-pat-pat-pat-pat…**

"Lights out Philia, get some sleep." Presto switched off the last light in the house and went straight to bed beside Philia. And in mere seconds he was sleeping like dead.

Rain continued to fall from the dark skies.

 **pat-pat-pat-pat-pat**

The sounds raindrops hit the glass, though ferocious, it was not the thing that kept Philia awake.

 **Crack**

Nor the flashing thunders sounding it wanted to break the sky apart.

She turned her back towards the sleeping Presto, and looked at the window. Only the white water curtain remains in her sight, blank, like her mind. What's left were worries, and the face of worry and anger that Presto had earlier. The mere thought of it made her shudder. It has been well over a year they have since met, and became more than just friends, but this was the first time such an expression appeared on his face. She can understand it though, he always brings up the promise to protect her. And yet, she has made up her mind to be a strong fighter. The frontlines is the only place she can get stronger, but she had to lie about that she was just going out to do simple quests with friends. The latter part about friends is correct, but the "quest" part obviously meant going to the frontlines. She knew Presto too damned well that he wouldn't let her go to the frontlines.

As a matter of fact, though her name was not spoken of, the stories about a girl using a jagged edge dagger in the frontlines was a reference to her. Most people in the frontlines didn't use daggers anymore, simply they just couldn't deal damage as well as a sword that is just as light as a dagger.

What if Presto found out that she was on the frontlines all the time? He will probably flip out, big time.

Speaking of that, Philia knew he was thinking PoH. The hollow one. During their time in the Hollow Area, they have learned that hollows follow their true selves traits. This translates to PoH in the game is a very dangerous man, and he is out there with an army of murderers. All these time, Presto tried to find PoH to eliminate the possibility that he will make another move, to protect Philia, after all the things happened.

 **pat-pat-pat-pat**

"This rain is endless." Philia shuffled her head to get a more comfortable position, "Just like his and my worries. I probably should sleep—"

 **ding-dong~**

"Ugh," Philia moved out of the bed in total unwillingness, "Just as I was going to sleep."

 **Ding-dong ding-dong~**

The doorbell rang twice this time, accompanied by the sounds of torrential rain outside. Philia navigated through the house in the dark, her right hand sliding along the hallway wall. As her hand hit the doorknob of the main door, she twisted it and opened the door, just as the thunder strikes again.

"Who is it so late….ah, ahhhh!" Philia was truly terrified by the sight once her dreary eyes was no longer blurred. A girl with wet short jet black hair down to her neck, drenched, covering her entire head, leaving her mouth, with a smile. Her robe is as black as her hair, wet as her hair, water dripping down at the edges, creating a puddle beneath her feet, above all else, a scythe was behind her back. As the thunder strikes, the flash of the light creates a black figure of her, as if she was not wearing black enough in this scenario.

"Is Presto home?" her velvety voice asked.

"Ah.. Ah… ahhhhh!" Philia stepped back a little shakily before making a straight dash towards the bedroom screaming, and shook the sleeping Presto madly. "N-N-N-Nao! Wake up! Wake up! The reaper is here! Nao Nao N-Nao!"

"Excuse me." the girl stepped into the house with the sound of the wet footsteps heard clearly, along with the door closing and thunder yet again striking at that same time.

"Ugh… what is the matter?" Presto asked in his dreary tone and sat up lazily, switching on the bedside light. Much to his surprise, Philia's eyes were teary.

"The Reaper- hic- is coming for you…" Philia immediately bursted into tears, and Presto could do nothing but gently patted her head, comforting her, "Ok, ok, calm down, let me see what happened."

"Be- hic- careful…" Philia grabbed his shirt tight and curled behind him, as Presto walked along the same way as Philia did, switching on every light he came across. At the end of the hallway, the black figure stood in the dark, water still dripping from her robe.

"Who are you?" Presto asked the girl while he stood at the edge of the line between light and dark.

"Hmm? That voice?" The girl turned to look at Presto, and stepped closer, "That face… Naoki?"

"You look… familiar." Presto took another step into the dark, and switched on the kitchen light.

The girl combed her hair away from her face. Saying that she was a beauty was an understatement. Her hair, though messy due to the rain, under the light, it glimmered in separate strands. Her eyes were narrow and thin, same goes for her lips, small yet fine. An Asian gorgeous indeed.

"Ying!" Presto exclaimed, "You were playing this game too?"

"Yes. It has been a long time, Nao." The girl named Ying smiled. Even her smile was just her lips curling upwards very slightly, it made her even more of a royal, reserved and gentle.

"Huh? Nao, you know her?" the now calmed Philia still wouldn't let go of his shirt, and peeked at the other girl.

"Well, we are neighbours in real life." Ying replied with a smile to Philia, "Sorry for scaring you… uh…"

"Call me Philia."

"Ah! Sorry, Philia. Anyways, can I stay over for the night? I got lost in the woods and was caught by the rain… ah, ah choo!"

Presto sighed scratched his head, "Alright, Philia, let her use the bath. I am going to sleep though. Also, give her some clothes, she can sleep in your old room." he said this and walked back to the bedroom with a long yawn, closing the door.

Upon hearing the word bath, Philia immediately lets go of his shirt. Right after the door was closed, she shoved Ying by the back towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Uahhh! Philia! Why are so excited all of a sudden!" Ying yelped in surprise.

"Nao said we can use the bath! It's once in a lifetime!" Philia seemed way too happy about a bath.

* * *

 _ **When Philia first moved in with Presto**_

"Nao, what is this room for?" Philia pointed at the door at the end of the hallway. Unlike the other doors, it is a dark chocolate coloured one, wooden planks on it were obvious, leaving ridges and bumps on it, and has no doorknob on it.

"Ah, that's the bath," Presto said. He then pushed open the door. The bath was a small bathhouse with a wooden square tub, large enough to fit 3 people.

"It's a bathhouse! Nao, can I use th—"

"No."

"Why?" a sad Philia asked.

"Because it uses up 10000 col per use. I don't know why is that, but that's how the cookie crumbles. Nobody is using the bath unless I say so, because I pay for it."

* * *

"So that's why… you don't mind taking a bath with me?" Ying looked around the bathhouse.

"It's ok, I haven't tried out this bath either! Now just take off your clothes! You will get too cold if you don't. I'll go and fill up the bath." Philia's voice definitely has mixed in some happiness in it.

"Yeah… that's tru— achoo!"

"Ah, this is the best!" Philia was totally in bliss with her tone.

"It sure is. In SAO, you don't need to go to a bath or shower, and soon people just don't do it anymore." Ying was also enjoying the bath. "There is a bit of medical fragrance. It is probably why this is so expensive."

"So you are Nao's neighbour, right? How is he like in real life?" Philia moved a bit closer to Ying.

"Well, he is more of a… laid-back, unaware, airheaded, idiotic person." Ying said after a bit of thinking.

"That's kind of similar to the Nao I know… but also a bit too distinct…"

"And he is at times pretty heroic too!"

"I can see why."

"By the way, Philia, wh-where are you looking at!?" Ying covered up her chest at once.

 _ **It's a cliché move to do but… Are they 1 size bigger than mine…? C-Cup, no, D!?**_ Philia eyed the black haired girls breasts deadpan in silence. Sometimes, comparing body features is unavoidable, especially both of them are naked in the same tub of water.

"Philia!" Ying splashed water a right at Philia's face, pulling her out of her attention towards the chest.

"Ah! Sorry." Philia apologized for the behavior. Still, she looked one more time. _**D, those are definitely D!**_ She sank into the water, leaving only the head, where her shoulders are underneath the water, and grabbed her own B-sized busts. _**Sigh… life is really unjust.**_

"Phew… I am all warmed up and clean, Let's get out of the bath before we get a heatstroke." Ying stood up and walked out of the bath, wrapped herself in a towel. "Philia, do you love Naoki?"

"Love? Well… At least I see him as my boyfriend, and he knows about it due to a fortunate accident." Philia also got out of the water and did the same.

"Really? That's good… I'm relieved. You see, he is a very weird guy… he doesn't usually approach people, not the other way."

"Here are your clothes." Philia handed over a set of nightwear.

"Thank you."

Back in Presto's room, Philia laid quietly on the bed beside the sleeping Presto, careful not to wake him up. The words of Ying wormed into her heart. What was it that made Presto care about people? A plot was behind the scenes, one that changed him a lot, and she was not seeing it, at all.

"What exactly are you hiding from me, Nao?" she whispered under her breath, looking at Presto's face. "It's done."

* * *

 **Creak**

The door to the bedroom was gently swung open, the hourglass figure walked into the room. Her footsteps were silent like a spectre, with that, walked to the right side of the bed. The two people sleeping on it didn't notice anything, slept like dead.

The figure grabbed hold of the man's hand, she opened her inventory menu, sending a battle request to the man.

A total loss mode.

She then guided the hand to press an invisible hologram, for her. Through training, she has mastered the skill of activating a sleeper duel.

Right after the man's hand slid to a certain position, the normal duel holograms shown up, the timer, and the words.

The figure pulled out the scythe and held it with one hand. It was her first job, and she couldn't control her breathing, nervous, and a bit scared.

The timer hit 0. The two didn't wake up. The figure spun her scythe, then rested it overhead, holding it with two hands, ready to slice down at her target.

"Sleep well, Naoki." she whispered.

The blade of the scythe swooped down, aiming at Presto's head. But in an instant, his zaffre eyes were wide open, shining in the dark, and rolled out of the way. The figure, though the area was dark, he could see it. It was Ying.

Ying was shocked for a moment, but she quickly regained her stance, and swiped the scythe sideways. Presto jumped the weapon passed just under his feet. He then grabbed the pole of the scythe, and pulled the black haired girl in, then with a spin, then a chop to the back of her neck, she was knocked out and released her grip. Presto opened his item menu, and pressed surrender, ending the fight. She was wearing a set of black and red leather armour, and now that her hair is no longer messy, her bangs were sloped to her left, without closer inspection it looked like Presto's hairstyle.

"Is it over?" Philia opened the door and switched on the lights.

"Yes," Presto then picked up the unconscious Ying, "now help me out just a bit."

Her mind was hazy, her vision became clear overtime, the last memory she had was Presto pulling her in using her scythe. She tried to wiggle her limbs, but to find that they are tied up and she laid there on the bed.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Ying shouted out. Despite her effort, it was to no avail.

The door opened and in came Presto and Philia. "You are awake," Presto said.

"I get it, I failed my assassination mission, and you are now killing your friendly neighbour." Ying stopped struggling and smiled with a defiant grin, "Do it, you heartless scum."

"I don't plan to kill anyone in this game." Presto sat down facing his back towards the tied up assassin. "But you did not use your hiding skill when you were eavesdropping on us four, we all knew you were just out there."

"Yes, and my superior knows about it." she smirked, "It's too late now, the raid team will be wiped out."

"We will see about that." Presto crossed his arms, "But I am curious, why did you join the Laughing Coffin?" he then pointed to the symbol on her arm.

"Why, it's because of you!"

"Me? I didn't even know you were in the game." Presto was taken by surprise.

The two stayed silent for quite a while until Ying spoke again. "It doesn't seem you are lying, then let me tell you what happened."

* * *

He's not joking, is he?"

The teleport gate plaza was filled with terrified people. The day of fate when the players of SAO find out they were trapped. From that day on my life was hell.

"A girl player… are you scared? Do you need me to—"

"Stay away," I told the perverted fatty.

"Don't be like this… it's dangerous for a pretty girl to wander alone…"

Just as his grin showed up, more men appeared around the corners. Monsters are not only the ones players need to be careful of, there are also bandits. One of them grabbed me from behind, and his oily hands are trying to reach down to my chest. I didn't hold it in. I elbowed him in his abdomen, and unsheathed my scimitar.

I managed to escape after a deathless fight, but I was badly wounded. Limping in pain, I found myself a cave to rest in. No teleport crystals, no healing crystals, my contacts are not replying. Nothing. I was left for dead. I thought I escaped them. No. They sent men after me. I thought, this is the end of me, but no, I met someone you and I both knew—

"Hold on, both of us know?" Presto gave her a quick look.

"Well, it would be unbeneficial if you know his name, just hear me out first."

Anyways, the bandits sent people after me, they know where I am, and there I laid a sitting duck.

"Find that girl!" a coarse voice yelled, "She will pay for what she did to Orath!"

Their footsteps getting closer and closer, as is death walking towards me.

"Hey there."

A clear voice shouted from a bit farther away, and the footsteps stopped.

"Who are you? shoo!" the bandit shouted back.

"Nothing, just here to save a friend."

"Huh? You mean that girl? I see, you are her bodyguard, no?" then he blew a crisp whistle, "Take him out, boys!"

The sound of shouting started and ended soon. It was just like a storm brewed up and swallowed the bandits whole.

"Are you ok?" the man's voice suddenly rang out from my back.

I startled, and stumbled backwards, landing on my back. He has somehow passed by me without me noticing.

"Wait, you are—"

Then my mouth was covered.

"Ying, don't say my name, I am now Lento." he issued me and gave me a healing crystal.

I patched myself up, while he was just looking at me.

"Why do you know I'm here?" I asked.

He sat down, and gave a little sigh, "I got information that you are in danger. That's all."

"Then are you here to find Naoki as well?"

"Him?" Lento gave me a sharp glare, "Don't joke about it. He is now an entirely different person. I met him, and he is nothing but those bandit scums. Contributing nothing to the game."

"How can that be…"

"He is no longer Naoki… the next time I see him, he will be dead." Lento then looked away, "By the way, I am in a red guild, the Laughing Coffin."

He rolled up his sleeve and showed his symbol tattooed on it.

"But it is not a bad guild. We kill mostly bandits." Lento's voice became much smoother, "Just like the ones chasing you," his eyes narrowed, "and Naoki."

I sat there, frozen. Knowing "Lento", his words are mostly true… at that moment, all I can think of is Naoki being a bandit scum… that hit me hard.

"Now," he grabbed my hand, "You should also join the Laughing Coffin… to kill and punish who has done wrong."

I was unable to turn down his request. For one, he saved me; two, I need to see Naoki.

From there on out, I was trained by the Laughing Coffin, to become an assassin.

* * *

"Why did you not come and find me on the first day?" Ying shouted, "You could have easily found me on the first day, but no, you had to wander off somewhere else! Where is that heroic Naoki that I know and love!"

"I," Presto stuttered, "I am sorry, but sorry is not going to change anything."

"Nao…" Philia looked at Presto worriedly.

"Fate brought me to this point. There is no use trusting you for the time being. Consider yourself who is 'Lento'."

The rouge went silent, and unable to get her speaking again, the two walked out of the room.

That night, Presto had far more worries than Philia, more than the number of raindrops falling from the sky.

 **Crack**

And more than the times thunder hits the wet earth.

What he didn't know, tomorrow will change his whole life.


	13. XI: The one who always comforts

**A/N**

Hello. You'd probably wonder why another A/N again. Reason being two things I want to talk about.

1\. Sorry for not updating the story for over a month. I got a writer's block. But the main issue would be because I was in the exam period. The exams came out like a landslide, and that affected me severely. I would like to apologize for going on a short hiatus without any notice.

2\. During this hiatus however, I saw that even if this story is being pushed down the list by new stories, I still got people reading this mediocre (badly written) story, and gaining new followers and likes, to my surprise, as I'd expect it to die after such a hiatus. This story also got to 1200 view by the time I'm typing this on my phone. I couldn't say for sure my writing is good enough to go this far, but one thing is for sure, I cannot thank those enough who clicked on this story and read it. Of course, I wouldn't mind a few comments, but I'd rather earn it instead of asking for it.

In any case, enjoy the story.

* * *

 **XI: The one who always comforts, is the one with the most problems**

"Are you feeling hungry?" Presto strode into the room, where Ying was still tied up tight, lying on the bed. She rolled her back towards the voice, signalling she didn't want to talk.

"Staunch as ever, huh?" Presto sighed, "Give me a call when you are hungry, I should be home all day if nothing happens." He then walked out of the room and gently closed the door, leaving just a tiny squeak.

The rain has passed, but the sun still has yet to rise, due to all the clouds up above. The air is musty and damp, causing Presto sneeze since he had a very sensitive nose. The normal dirt had turned into mud with all the water from last night.

"Philia, do you have any plans today?" he asked the girl at the dining table, just finished her lunch.

"Yeah, since you are not going on that raid, I have asked a few friends to explore a dungeon on lower levels." Philia stood up and brought the dishes to the sink and start cleaning them.

"Just be careful out there, all right?"

"I will, I will."

Philia was speaking the truth this time. A few of her contacts have asked her to join in an exploration of a dungeon on the 10th floor by afternoon.

After cleaning the dishes, she went straight to her room and came out changed within a minute. "I'll be going now," she told Presto, who was sitting on the couch, examining the Sanyouken.

"Be careful."

"I get it! You are starting to become an old man!" Philia joking replied, and went straight out.

"Ouch." so did Presto in his deadpan voice.

"Are you hungry?" Presto entered the room again. It has already past Four, and Philia was still out there.

 ***Groowl~***

"You can live without eating, but you still feel the hunger. You haven't eaten since last night." he continued.

"Tell me, even you know that I was eavesdropping, how do you know I was in the Laughing Coffin?" the miserable assassin finally spoke in her velvety voice.

"It's a simple tactic. I told Philia to use the word 'Reaper' if anyone we don't know comes up to our door. Then she just needs to check your body for the tattoo. Then, after confirmation, she just needs to hide in the living room, use pillows as a fake, and let me take you out." Presto sat on the ledge of the bed and explained.

"Crafty." Ying replied coldly.

"Why, it's because you didn't use your hiding skill when you eavesdropped on us."

"Shut-shut up." the black haired beauty wiggled a little.

"You still get nervous when you are countered no?"

"Mean. Just like what Lento said about you."

"Speaking of him, why do you think he is telling the truth?" Presto asked.

"Heh… because I have known him for so long. He never lies." Ying chuckled a little. "Unlike you, known as the troublemaker all over the place. What have you never done? Blue-eyed Troublemaker?"

"That's a long story past. And I believe that I have done nothing wrong, including the incident."

"That doesn't mean people will forget the past. When the people around thought you changed, you just turn back to original over here."

The swordsman sat there speechless. After a while, he sat up and walked out of the room. Moments later, he brought in a dish of spaghetti with a set of utensils and a drink, placed them on top of the bedside cabinet. He then proceeded to lock the door and windows, opened his menu, and changed settings to the room. After all that, he untied the girl. In an instant, Ying took out a blue teleportation crystal, but it didn't work.

"I have set this room to anti-crystal area, stopped your messages from working, and locked every exit in the house." Presto calmly sat down on the bed.

"This is no different from putting me in jail. You might as well send me to Black Iron." Ying scoffed.

"I'm not exactly imprisoning you… I am trying to keep you safe, as well as giving you a chance to avoid being imprisoned forever. Now eat up, or else the spaghetti is going to go cold." After that, he walked out of the room, leaving Ying sitting there, still trying to figure out his words.

 ***Growl***

Her mind tells her not to eat, but her stomach tells her otherwise.

"Nice work today, Philia." a heavily armoured man said with gratitude.

"No, you took most of the damage yourself," Philia replied with humbleness.

"Well then, I guess we should get going, see you!" the man then led the other people away from the city.

"What a great exploration today!" She stretched and looked at her inventory happily, "I've got some great loots too."

She was totally immersed in how many Col she could make by selling the loots, unaware of two women stalking up behind her, and grabbed her by the arms, and dragged her away from the town area in full speed.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Philia struggled valiantly.

"Sorry, but for the greater good, you have to come with us." one of them replied, putting a dagger at her back, "And stay quiet."

Not long later, the three came up at the back of a large group of warriors, all headed towards a dungeon, and amongst the group, the black swordsman, Kirito, was in there as well.

 _Could this be, the Laughing Coffin Raid party…? Oh no!_

Knowing she was being kidnapped to face the Laughing Coffin, she used all her might to break free of her right hand. As soon as it was free, she typed in four letters in a message box and immediately sent it to Presto. Right after the short window, both of her hands are grabbed once more, tighter than ever.

Presto came into the room, this time to collect the dishes.

"Was it good?" he smiled.

"Meh." Ying hid her true feelings.

"I'll take it as good then." he then picked up the dish, utensils, and the cup started walking towards the door, then a message came in. He held everything in one hand and opened the menu with the another. Scrolling down through, his left hand suddenly gave, and the dish smashed on the ground, exploding into blue crystals, startling Ying. His right shook uncontrollably, then he said out loud, "Philia… I'm coming, wait for me!". He then quickly picked up the remaining items on the floor, and sprinted out of the room, slamming the door, putting it all in the sink, and rushed out of the house.

"He just said Philia… if anything happens, Philia should not have known about the other side of Naoki." Ying wondered. "This should be interesting."

The message contained only four letters: "help".

"Let go of me." Philia struggled once again, attempting to break free of the grasps once more, but the hands wouldn't let go of her wrists.

"I'm sorry sweetie," the woman on her left said, "but none can do."

"You are not going until he has come." the other replied.

Philia looked at their outfits. They wore the shiny silver armour, just as some in the front. Being on the frontlines for so long, she recognized them.

The Divine Dragon Alliance.

"Don't tell me, you are using me as the bait to lure the White Wargod out!?"

"How witty of you, why yes, we have put in so many resources to research about him, you are one of his subordinates." the woman on her right commented.

"But alas," the other continued, "It's too late now."

The group in the front stopped, and one of the players in dark grey armour walked in the front and started a speech. Philia could not hear a single word because of the distance and the diffracted sound due to the large spaces.

Kirito was not listening much, then out of his curiosity, he activated his "Searching" ability.

Entities, all around them.

A hooded man jumped down from upper platforms and swiped his sword straight at Kirito, and the latter blocked it with his Elucidator. The large platform immediately became a warzone as members of the Laughing Coffin jumped down onto the battle and started maniacally attacking the raid party.

"It has started! Alexia, take the bait to the spot!" the woman on her right issued the command, and both of them dragged Philia through the battlefield.

 _Block, attack, dodge._ Kirito's moves were starting to become faster and smoother. "We did know that the info is leaked that our raid starts today, but this welcoming party is a too much." Kirito kept blocking, "I and Asuna thought that we have to eliminate the Laughing Coffin now, any more delays would hurt the morale of the frontlines, so we didn't tell anyone, in case they back out at the last second. It's a terrible move, but it has to be done." with a swipe to the waist of the man under the ragged hood, he was moved out of his way, and in front of him, the auburn haired girl was being held by two other women, walking towards the depths of the dungeon. There was no doubt he has seen that cross symbol on her cape before. Just last night.

"Philia!" Kirito started to run towards the group when suddenly a sword was headed his way, he dodged and parried the scimitar, then backed off.

"Kirito, switch!" Asuna ran past him and performed the Quadruple Pain on the Laughing Coffin member, who then was sent flying feets away.

"What are you doing dashing into the crowd of enemies? That's dangerous!" Asuna moved back towards Kirito and he stood up with her help.

"Philia is captured and brought here for some reason. She is being taken to the depths of the dungeon." Kirito posed defensively against the murderer's guild, "I'll hold them off here, and you will have to chase down a three man group."

"Leave it to me, and you back out if you can't hold on." Asuna ran off to the other direction. As some of the enemies tried to give chase, Kirito's Elucidator blocked their path.

"Not over my dead body." Kirito blocked another attack.

"Philia, where are you?" Presto reached the battlefield in the dungeon. His Sanyouken drawn and blocking the attacks from all directions. His eyes have set on only one thing: Philia.

"Don't block my way." Presto pulled his right hand backwards, and when it swung to the left, the army in front of him crumbled and was pushed back, clearing a path.

"Where…" Presto ran further into the fight when he saw the black outfit and the black sword, his instincts stopped him and dashed towards him.

"Kirito, out of the way!" The Black Swordsman peeked backwards, seeing the White Wargod dashing at him at an incredible speed with the blade facing towards him, he rolled out of the way and the greatsword just brushed his heel, then a swing to the right and the enemies flew into the sky.

"You wanted to kill me?" Kirito asked.

"Sorry. I need to ask you a question, have you seen Philia?"

"She was kidnapped further into the dungeon," Kirito strafed back with his blade facing towards the engaging enemy, "Asuna is heading there to rescue her."

"I'm going too, stay safe."

"It's already not safe anymore." Kirito joked about the situation.

With that, Presto left the battlefield and ran past more people, further down the dungeon.

"Hurry up bait!" The woman on her left, Alexia, became impatient and dragged her limbs, but Philia was using the rest of her might to resist. "Carmen, say something!"

"Resistance is futile, lady." her grab got even tighter, "It's a shame the game doesn't have shackles or something like that. This could have gone much easier."

"Stop there you two!" Asuna appeared around the corner and her rapier facing the abductors, running towards them, ready to attack.

"We've got company." Alexia looked back.

"I'll take care of her, take the bait to our master, go." Carmen had her sword drawn and released the grip on Philia. Both swords clashed as Alexia dragged Philia further down the tunnel.

"Why are you taking away Philia? What is the meaning of that?" Asuna locked her sword and her eyes with Carmen, asking her.

Carmen smiled. Her face looks innocent but her tone exhibits danger, "How do I put this… One of our sisters have been captured, and our master wants to see the abductor, so why don't we take a hostage as well? So that he will come out?"

 _It's a trap! Presto is the main target!_ Asuna broke the lock and retreated for a bit, gaining her stance. _I have to get Philia back, and fast! Or else…_

"Asuna, where is Philia?" Presto's voice came around the corner.

"Presto! Don't come any closer!" Asuna turned her head and shouted.

"Where are you looking at?" Carmen's sword approaches Asuna's neck, and even Asuna notices the danger, she could not react.

 _ **Whoosh**_

"Ow!" Carmen's hand suddenly had a red hit mark, with a needle stuck in her palm. She dropped her sword, but quickly picked it up with her left hand, and backed away.

Asuna looked back again, this time, the hooded Presto with only the glowing blue eyes stood there in the shadow. He left hand was in the air as if he had just thrown a dart.

 _Did he just shot a Throwing Pick dead centre at a fast moving hand?_ Asuna looked in front again, and Carmen was pulling the pick out of her right palm.

"Are you alright?" Presto ran up to Asuna, "Where's Philia?"

"Presto, stay here, I'll go and get Philia, you must not go—"

"I know it's a trap."

"Huh?"

"That's why if I don't go, she will suffer instead of me. I cannot allow this." Presto looked at the Lighting Flash, "I ask you as a friend, keep her busy for me." He then dashed right at Carmen, who is now fully prepared to fight again.

"You are just like Kirito. Alright then," Asuna ran behind him with a smile, "Switch!"

Presto shifted to the right as Asuna came running into Carmen's view, striking her in the shoulder. She stumbled and Presto ran past her with ease.

"Go, Presto." Asuna's rapier was ready for more action.

Further down in the dungeon system, a boy, at the age of around 17, with a pair of orange trimmed glasses, waited silently. His black hair short on sides makes for a mushroom cut. Wearing a black metal armour with crimson decals, it looks as if he is engulfed in flames. Alexia walked from the shadows, holding both Philia's hands from the back. With a push, she let go of her hands, and Philia stumbled right in front of the boy.

"Master, the bait is here." Alexia bowed, "She was struggling the whole time, and we were slowed down by that."

"That doesn't matter. As long ad she is here, that's ok." the boy's voice was frivolous, "Now we just need the fish."

Philia immediately pulled out the Sword Breaker and pointed at the boy. "What do you want him for, spill it!"

"Don't wave that toy around, it's dangerous you know?" The boy kept the taunting in his words. "I wonder, who is more important in Presto's eyes? Me, or you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, there is only one who Presto also know about in the real world. I have been with him for over a year now." Philia took a step further.

"Is that so?" the boy's black eyes looked straight at the floor and sat down on the ground. "We will see about that… now."

"Philia!" Presto's voice echoed through the empty halls, "Where are you?"

"Nao?"

"Philia, you are here!" Presto ran into the room, "Are you—"

The first sight of Philia is she pointing the dagger at someone he knows, sitting on the ground, seemingly defeated.

"Yuuto!" Presto ran to the boy, pushing Philia aside, and put his hand on his shoulder, shaking him, "Yuuto, Yuuto!"

"Brother… that girl tried to attack me, I tripped here when I was trying to escape her." Yuuto told Presto in a weak voice.

"Nao… Your brother?" Philia lowered her weapon, asking in a surprised tone.

"W, wait, Yuuto, tell me more, I'm confused. What really happened?" Presto ignored Philia, asking his brother for the "story".

"Nao! Listen to me! That guy is the one who orchestrated my kidnappers!" Philia grabbed Presto by the shoulder and dragged him away from Yuuto, then she seized him by the arms.

"I, I am glad you are alive, but I will have to get my brother out of this dangerous place." his voice was shaky, one that Philia have never heard of before, and with that he shook off Philia, "I can not afford to let Yuuto be in harm again."

"Yes, that's right." Yuuto chuckled for a bit.

"What are you laughing at now? All this dangerous act just to meet your brother?" Philia tightened her grip on her dagger, shouted at the boy with glasses.

"Remember when your beloved brother was under the attacks of the thugs, and you were so useless to do anything." Yuuto continued to speak weird words with a dangerous grin on his face. Much as Philia doesn't understand why Yuuto is saying such words, it has a malice intent, and it appears to work as Presto suddenly stopped in his tracks, and his right hand dropped the Sanyouken, as it hit the floor with a heavy clunk, with his left hand clenching at his forehead.

"What… are you doing… Yuuto?" Presto's breathing also became heavy and slow, moments of coughing mixed in it.

"Remember that how much you had to save him no matter the cost, and as such, you had to sell your soul?"

Presto's eyes became wide opened, and screamed out a sentence, "Philia, don't come any closer to me! Run to Kirito!"

"Now, with more people wanting to hurt your beloved brother… sell your soul again to save him… won't you do that?"

Presto fell to the ground with both his hands on his head, gripping it as his headache grows, and screaming out at intervals, roars of a beast coming from his voice, seemingly ripping his mind apart.

"You demon, stop!" Philia couldn't stand it anymore, and she ran past Presto, lunging at Yuuto, ready to accept the orange cursor. But Presto's screaming stopped, as a blade shot past her, resting on her neck, and stopping her in her tracks. Tracking the blade, she looked back.

There is no mistake, the weapon is Sanyouken. The one who can use it is Presto. And he stood there, his blade just a centimetre away from her neck, extended all the way. A single move can prove fatal to Philia. And aside from his movements, his eyes, instead of the blue she was so used to, glows white, like no soul remains underneath that hood.

"What exactly did you do to Nao?" Philia angrily asked.

"Nothing?" Yuuto laughed at his obviously wrong answer as he stood up, retiring from his act, "Just a little mind controlling, or specifically, breaking Naoki so that he can be my puppet."

"What are you implying?" Philia stared at Yuuto, she took a small step, and the blade narrowed in, reminding her life is on the line.

"Let's just say that we had an unfortunate event, and that triggers his alter ego, one that specifically issued to protect me, because he is such a brother lover." Yuuto laughed at his crude humour again, "And if you are wondering, call me Lento."

"Lento… So you were the one who set all this up." Philia stepped back, "And told Ying lies that changed her perception."

"What can I say? I'm a genius. And both Naoki and Ying are great tools to control."

"But what is in for you to do all such things? You just make no sense at all."

"Maybe, but I have more important things to matter. As an official of the Laughing Coffin, I have to see that my guild doesn't wipe out completely." Lento got back on his two feet, shuddering his shoulder as he walked towards the girl.

"Nao, Naoki!" Philia ran back to the now silent Presto, shaking him forcefully, "Snap out of it! Wake up!" But the swordsman stood there, his body is limb, flailing as he was shaken by Philia. After a few shakes, however, Philia pried his face mask and hood off his face. His eyes are Presto's no more, but a pair of cold eyes with the white iris, seemingly soulless, and expressionless. As if the one Naoki Philia knew is dead, an unexplainable force is controlling his body.

At least, those eyes are not Naoki, or Presto's.

"Who are you?" Philia let go of the swordsman, staring at his blank face in fear, "You're not… you are not Naoki…"

Without Philia noticing, the other girl of the duo, Alexia took her and tied her hands up from behind, and Philia didn't struggle, still recovering from the shock by the occurring events.

"Now, shall we take a small walk, brother?" Lento casually put a hand on Presto's right shoulder with his left hand, the other covering his face as he strides away with Presto, laughing yet again at his terrible humour.

"Naoki!" The shout of Philia echoed throughout the room, but what replies her was only the swaying figure of his body.

"Naoki…" a single tear dropped from her cheek, without her noticing.


	14. XII: What lies beneath

**XII: What lies beneath, the soul of a friend**

 _When was it…_

 _That I start being controlled by Yuuto?_

…

 _Ah, ah… ha…_

 _How stupid of me…_

 _I was never able to lie to myself, bringing all the pain to me…_

 _It was just the complete opposite of Philia… I was overconfident in my own capabilities…_

 _Run, Philia, run…_

* * *

"It's over…" a player in the Knights of Blood armour panted, his sword slipped from his hand and dropped to the ground.

The raid launched at the red guild, Laughing Coffin ended as the last member of the guild thrown himself at the sword of a raid party member, finishing himself by the sword of others.

17 LC members, 7 crusaders dead in the fight. 2 dead by the blade of the Elucidator.

"Let's regroup, we need to gather all survivors to retreat." a crusader of the Army suggested.

 _Asuna… she went further down to help Philia-_ Kirito suddenly remembered that they were split up.

"Kyaa!" Asuna's voice came from further downwards, and as Kirito looked in the direction, Asuna was sent flying by an attack, landed near him.

"Asuna! What happened? Hang in there!" the black swordsman ran to her side and immediately used a healing crystal on her. The last small red triangle of her health went back up to yellow in the middle point. Looking at her cursor however, it was orange.

"Asuna, what happened?" Kirito asked the half conscious Asuna.

"She got defeated, that's how." a young girl's voice came from the depths of the dungeon. Alexia and Carmen, both now in a jagged cloak and mask, stepped from the shadows and pushed the tied up Philia to the crusaders' feet, whom quickly cut the ropes tying her hand quickly, as they recognize her.

"Kirito…" Philia turned to the swordsman, "Please save Presto… he is somehow… somehow being controlled…"

"Controlled?" Kirito asked in confusion.

"Presto… he is no Presto." Asuna spoke with a weak voice. "I accidentally hit him when I was fighting one of the Laughing Coffin members… No, he did that on purpose."

"Ah… what a shame… the fight's over?"

A stultified voice further attracted more crusaders. Out came Lento in his crimson armour and with yet again, a Joker card mask on his face. Turning to his right, he stared at one of the Laughing Coffin members, both hands tied at the back for a while.

"Are those… hidden Laughing Coffin members? How many more are there?" a small turmoil arose from the raiding party. "But… the man in the middle has a green cursor…"

"Dancer, bring that fellow to me." his voice suddenly became cold as his hand pointed at the man with an orange cursor.

Without a word, Carmen brought the kneeling man who was not guarded properly by his collar from the back and dragged him in front of Lento. The man looked up and saw a mask he was used to.

"Ah, Commander, we are sorry to have failed the mission, thank you for coming back to safe—"

"Who told you I am a saviour?" Lento questioned the man, at the same time, his slightly longer than usual scimitar was out of the sheathe, passed the man's neck, stopped at the right side, stopping his words as he didn't even noticed he has been killed. Fragments of blue shards scatters in front of him.

"Nobody asked you to give up killing, even if it means getting yourself killed." Lento's muffled voice spoke out loud and clear, as if talking to the already dead man.

"That guy… he is killing his own comrades!" One of the crusaders shouted out.

"Let's get him before he kills more people!" another charged at the masked Lento along with the former one.

But Kirito's "Detection" skill picked up one more entity in the shadows. "Wait, don't attack!"

"Naoki… you beloved brother is under attack… won't you save it at all costs? Do it." Lento whispered back into the shadow. The two blades were coming down quick on each sides, aimed directly at him. But before they noticed, a white shadow slipped between the swords and Lento, as the blades fall, it hit the man who put himself in front of the masked Lento, and at that moment, both crusaders' cursor turned orange.

"What? There's one more!" One of the crusaders realized the target was not hit.

"Naoki… remember, do not kill them." Lento's voice whispered into the the white clothed man's mind.

Presto then held up his greatsword, just before the both of them landed for the jump attack, swiped from right to left, pushing them away with a single motion, sending them flying. Lento's scimitar suddenly broke into pieces, as his hand jerked forward, the broken blades flew through the air and finished the two crusaders.

"What kind of weapon… is that?" Kirito squinted at the blades, though the scimitar was broken into pieces, there are chains linking one piece and another up. A chained sword. Increases the range of an sword to an absurd amount, but not lacking in offensive power.

"Hmm… still not enough…" Lento sighed, "I need more sacrifices… Hey, how about I kill all of the people here? That should work."

"Should we retreat? We are in no condition to fight…" one of the crusaders asked.

"Idiot! We can't let this guy get away scott-free, even if it means risking our lives!" another shouted back, "Hold your ground! Let's take out the one with the greatsword first!"

"Naoki… all of these people want to harm your brother… now you know what to do… You can however kill the one with auburn hair and blue eyes..." Lento put one hand on his brother's shoulder, once again wormed his way into Presto's heart.

* * *

 _Back then, when delinquents of other areas picked a fight with Yuuto, I tried all I can to protect him, but it was futile, the wish of me protecting him grew too strong…_

 _It gave birth to my alter ego, one that only has a single purpose…_

 _Protect Yuuto. Clear all that make harm to him._

 _When did he, figured out to use this to his advantage? When did he start loving crimes?_

 _I'm such a failure being a brother._

 _I protected him too much._

* * *

Crusaders of different guilds all charged at the swordsman. Presto then swiftly started cutting through those who appeared in his view. The next thing the crusaders knew, they are on the edge of death.

Spin, duck, jump, slice. No sword skills were used at all. He took the hits from the crusaders, turning their cursors orange, and proceeded to attack them, maintaining his green cursor. People charged in, people flung back. No matter what they tried, the swordsman defected their attacks, but made sure they do not die. On the other hand however, Lento started going around the dungeon, taking out the tied up Laughing Coffin member, one by one. Their faces before death, remains a disturbed smile, as if freeing them from whatever they were chained by. At occasions, his scimitar broke into pieces, flew through the air, piercing the crusaders with little to no health, then resumed to killing the Laughing Coffin members again.

"This is messed up… I can't leave Asuna like this… but if I do not help, more people are going to die…" Kirito fell into a dilemma.

"Kirito," Philia walked to the Black Swordsman, "Can you please tell me, what should I do? Nao asked me to ask you for help before he got controlled. Please, help me… and him." Her voice cracked a little.

"To be frank… I have no idea." Kirito spoke the truth. "I cannot leave Asuna, not without the masked guy going around killing players with Orange cursors."

"So can I do something, at all?"

Kirito fell into deep silence for a moment, then he looked back at the auburn haired girl, "You might have to fight Presto on your own."

"Eh?"

"I don't know what happened to Presto, but this is not the real him." Kirito looked at the emotionless face of Presto, "Not with those eyes. It's not a status alignment as well. You might have something that can make him return to normal, since you two have been together for so long."

"Something that I have can make him normal… I don't have that, but…" Philia unsheathed her Sword Breaker, "Lento can!"

She took off with great speed, charging towards the masked Lento, "Give Naoki back!" her dagger pointed straight at him, not with the desire to kill, but one with the wish to save Presto.

As expected, the swordsman in white noticed the attack towards his brother. He swiped those in front of him away, and with incredible speed dashed to block the attack.

 _I feared the orange cursor so much… but the fact that he taught me cursors doesn't mean everything, made me so stupid… that I am willing to go orange again, for him._

 ***Stab***

With a great thrust, Philia's dagger went into his chest. But his health is not even in the red zone. He lifted the Sanyouken, preparing to cut down the one he vowed to protect at all costs. Philia took out the dagger, and as the greatsword slammed down, the jagged edges of the dagger held the 30 kg weapon in place. Sparks between the blades flew and made a piercing screech.

"Naoki… please, remember me and your vow… return to the normal self!" she struggled to say out the words as she used all the strength to defend herself from the greatsword. At the same time, she grabbed his left hand, one that he holds nothing, and guided it to her chest. "Please, remember this heartbeat, remember everything!"

* * *

 ***Ba-dum***

 _What was that?_

 ***Ba-dum***

 _Heartbeat? Could it be?_

" _Naoki, some crazy girl guided your hand to her breasts, saying remember me and stuff like that."_

 _That's Philia. Stop it! Stop harming her!_

" _I can't do, she tried to kill Yuuto."_

 _Then I don't care!_

" _Hmm… you are losing your wish to protect Yuuto…"_

 _So what?_

" _Do you want to bring all the pain of protecting him upon yourself again?"_

" _Nao!"_

 _I have made up my mind._

" _... Then, from now on, no matter what happens to him, it's your business. In return, you can make me protect other people."_

 _You are such a terrifying entity, you know?_

" _Heh, at least it's good to see myself back at senses."_

* * *

"Nao, please! Return to normal!" Philia rolled to the side, dodging the slice from above. The Sanyouken however, curved it's path and just barely swiped above Philia's head.

"This style of fighting is vastly different from what I have seen… No, it's an evolved form?" Kirito pondered from a distance. "Just before the greatsword hit the ground, he jumped and leaned, making the attack changing its path. If the normal Presto focuses on the basic footwork and body physics, then this Presto uses irregular acrobatics, which requires strong reaction and focus. In a sense, whatever is manifesting him makes him even stronger."

"Nao, please stop! You have to snap out of it!" Philia pleaded, using all her strength to block another attack. But soon, her grip slipped, and the greatsword slammed beside her. The sheer power also made her fall on her back.

"Nao… Naoki!" Philia's tears rolled straight down her cheeks. The merciless blade of the greatsword shimmered as tears filled her eyes. It was held so high up, that it only appeared as a line in her sight.

"Sorry, Asuna, wait for me." Kirito unsheathed his Elucidator and dashed right at him. "Stop, Presto!"

The greatsword started to fall, right at Philia's head, the fatal blow was in motion.

"Crap, I'm not able to make it in time!" Kirito thought.

"NAOKI!" Philia shut her eyes closed, used up the last of her breath, and screamed out, in hopes of reaching what remains in his soul.

 _Please, Naoki…_

 ***Clank***

"Huh?" Kirito stopped his sprint, questioning what he saw.

The greatsword landed beside Philia, instead of going past her. The grip on the handle loosened, and Presto's arm dangled downwards. Whatever empowered his body seemed to have left him. Philia opened her eyes just a bit, and the line of light flooded her view.

"I am sorry, Philia, I am sorry."

His weak voice was sounded once again, whispering into her ears. His eyes slowly returned to the blue ones he used to have. His breathing was heavier than that of a cow's as if his lungs were deprived of oxygen, taking in as much air as possible. His knees fell forward, and he keeled in front of Philia.

"Forgive me, Philia, forgive me…" Presto spoke again.

"What's the matter Naoki? Take her down." Lento rested his unique scimitar on his shoulder, looking at the changed Presto.

Philia looked once again into Presto eyes, as her's cleared up. The blue eyes of Presto, returning, as well as his soul, and his guilt, his emotions. And there is one look on his face, that not even Philia herself have seen.

Tears, rolling down his face. Was it the fact he felt sorry for what he had done? Or was it that he was shocked by how differently his brother reacted? But they knew very well. He broke one of his promises.

She threw herself to the keeling swordsman. "It's… not your fault… Nao…" Philia comforted him, "Welcome back… you dummy…"

"Oi, the heck is this lovely-dopey crap? Cut it out." Lento started to walk closer to the two, speaking in disdain.

The look on Presto's face immediately changed to that of a more serious look, as he wiped away his tears, patted Philia on her head, and picked up the Sanyouken that was lying on the floor. "Wait for me, Philia, I have some ties to cut." his gentle eyes looked into Philia's, comforting her, then he stood up and turned around. Though gentle, fury resides in them, staring at his masked brother.

"Nao… please don't…" Philia let go of his clothes.

The remaining crusaders stopped their assault on him as they felt his presence changed completely, their hands held their weapons tight, but so is their fear that held them back from charging in. The fear that a storm is brewing, and if they got caught in it, death becomes inevitable.

Lento looked at the blue eyes of Presto from under the mask. All obedience towards him left, so is the white iris. "You bastard… the Alter Ego left you! All thanks to that auburn haired girl brat…" he sneered with a hint of anger, "There goes my plan, oh well, I reached my goal anyways…"

"Shut up." Presto rested the weapon flat on his left palm and pointed it at his brother.

"Huh? I can't hear—"

He immediately ducked and rolled as he saw the Sanyouken's metal tip charged at him. It was a split second, but he was sure that the handle extended.

"Another Legendary weapon? Give me a break, the last one with the claws gave me way more trouble than it has." Lento threw the scimitar into the air and caught it again after it gone through a revolution.

The weapon retracted as Presto started dashing at his enemy. The recoil hits when the handle was back at it's normal state, and Presto used it, the left leg stopped and the right foot crossed behind it, spin, and even Lento blocked the attack, the blow connects with it's sheer force and send him tumbling away, as well as taking away half of his health.

"What brute strength, you could have used it better if you continued to work for me." His scimitar broke into the chained form, "But it doesn't matter."

With a slice, the blades attached to the chains moved in and slashed across Presto's chest. Every blade that connects the virtual flesh counts as a hit. For that, Presto took 5 of them.

"The reason I am killing people," Lento stated, "Is that I can get the Unique Skill 'Darkness Blade'. Do you have any idea what that does?"

"I don't care."

"You have to! It's very important, because you should know how it works, and know that you will never beat me. Listen up, in every RPG there must be skills that regen health for the damage they deals. 'Darkness Blade' is that same concept. Except now it heal me per hits. Look at my health."

Kirito looked at the speaker's health bar. The health used to be in yellow has now extended, and gone back in the green.

"Paired with this scimitar, terrifying, eh?"

"Do I care?" Presto charged at his brother again. The greatsword keeps on slice away at his enemy, but so is the chained sword of Lento's. The two traded hits with each other, one continues to fall slowly, while the other was kept at the green.

"Nao! Get out of there, you can't win!" Philia wanted to go in and stop Presto, but the blades on the chain surrounded the two, and there is no way others can go in.

It's a hurricane in the midst of the battleground.

"I have tasted Presto's attacks before… they are strong, but the masked guy's heal nullifies the damage output." Kirito analyzed the battle, "Should I use the Duel Blades now? Or should I wait? No… I can't even trust Presto now, not after that white eyed state. I can't charge in like this either… damn it!"

And at last, the White Wargod falls as his health was brought to a critical low.

"I don't need people who oppose me, so goodbye, brother." Lento bid his brother farewell, and he promptly drove his sword straight down his chest, bringing his health down to nothing.

"So… people will now know the secret of Nao…" Philia murmured.

"So, who is up next?" Lento pulled the sword out and turned around, asking for more people to challenge him.

"Who said I am done?"

The masked killer turned again and saw that the pixelating hand of Presto crawled up to his shoulder, his body slowly standing up, and soon, returned to normal, his blue eyes staring at his mask.

"Why, why you won't die, why you are back, why you are always so special? Why? Why? WHY?" Lento shook his hand away, stepping back in disbelief and anger.

"Are you serious… he came back from the dead!" "His health was down to zero, everyone saw that, right?" "Is this a bug of some sort?" "Does this mean Kayaba Akihiko was lying…?"

The chatters of the crusaders started like wildfire in the summer. Nobody knew how Presto was immortal, but they were the ones to believe that it was nothing more than a bug.

"Presto… what exactly are you?" Kirito also questioned what he saw.

Presto tightened his grip, and slashed diagonally at Lento's face. He was too shocked to move an inch, and moments later, the mask fell apart into two pieces, clean cut. It was then Lento noticed it and started clutching his face.

"My mask… my mask! I can't let people know my identity, no!" he shrieked, "Retreat, RETREAT!"

The two following girls immediately rushed by him and one covered his face, the other used a teleport crystal, as they escaped before the crusaders gave chase.

"Hey you!" the crusaders turned their attention back to the white swordsman, "What exactly are you? Everyone you touched dies but you don't, are you an AI or what?"

The crusaders started to move in inch by inch. Hands shaking as their hearts beat faster than they have been. They saw it, anyone who dared to get close to him will get shredded to ribbons. They saw their allies die in two hits. One from the masked man, but most of the damage came from the man in white.

A dangerous man indeed.

" _This is bad._ " Philia suddenly realized, " _Nao probably have never told anyone about his 'Immortality' because he didn't want to make others feel unjustified. I should probably stop—_ "

"Everyone, I know this would be a shock to you all, but please listen me out for a moment."Presto sheathed his greatsword and removed his headgear. "I know every one of you saw that I came back from the dead. Yes, that is right, I created the bug that the cardinal couldn't even fix, that made me unkillable."

"Stop lying! Are you one of the people afflicted with Kayaba to spy or even stop our progress?"

"Well…" Presto scratched his head, "You hit only half of the nail on the head, I am an acquaintance with him, but we have no intention of preventing players from beating the game. Instead, he _wants_ you all to beat it."

"Nao, what are you doing? Why are you telling them all this? Didn't you tried to hide this?" Philia forcefully turned Presto facing towards her, asked him with a worried tone. Despite her questions, Presto's lips curved a little, forming a subtle yet heart-warming smile.

"Because I knew what will happen to me, I am doing this." He kneeled down and patted her on the head like usual, "Sorry Philia, but this is my self-inflicted punishment for breaking my promise. Do not stop me."

"Naoki…"

"Back to the point, I am sorry for the casualties I've caused, and I have no any other excuse for it. Therefore, I have to repay for what I've done."

Presto inhaled slightly, then he whispered a command, "System login, ID, Presto." The familiar light blue hologram interface then started circling around Presto.

"Game Master… console!" Kirito gasped.

With a few taps on the screen, the health and the cursor of the crusaders all returned to green, except for Presto himself.

"Unfortunately, this is all I can do." Presto disabled the console, "Having the GM console doesn't mean being God. I cannot bring back the dead. Now, I ask for one thing."

"Don't be ridiculous! You call this your redemption?" one of the crusaders shouted out in fury.

"Put me in the jail."

"Huh?"

"Presto, " Kirito walked up to him, "I cannot say it for sure, but when you were attacking us… you weren't yourself. Don't take all the blame upon yourself…"

"It's not like that. What the Alter Ego does is what I do."

 _Alter… Ego…?_ Philia and Kirito both thought, _But Alter Ego doesn't work like that!_

"Ah… sorry, I spoke too much." Presto turned back to the crowd, still pointing their tip of weapons at the threat, "Anyhow, send someone with me then you can lock me in jail."

"Idiot… complete idiot…" "Who the heck asks to be jailed?" "Then… you, send him to the jail."

One of the crusaders inched forward, the sword still in his hand, and took out one of the corridor crystal.

"Kirito… remember, too many promises will bind us… and take care of Philia for me." Presto didn't turn his head.

After that, the blue light enveloped the two men and disappeared from the spot.

"Presto…" Philia clenched her chest.

21 LC members, 11 crusaders dead as the final result. 2 dead by the Elucidator, but 4 tasted the edge of Sanyouken, 8 dead by the blade of the Lento.

* * *

The sound of teleportation echoed through the dark hallway. "Here it comes, the first Laughing Coffin member." the guards whispered.

At the end of the hallway, however, the one stood in front of them is who they refer to as the White Wargod.

"No way…"

* * *

What's the matter? Lento?"

PoH's voice bring a subtle sarcasm when he greeted his comrade, who have just teleported in.

"Shut up." Lento returned the "Polite words", looking at PoH who was sitting on a rock up on the ledge, staring in the distance, one leg hanging off the rock.

"By the way, a little birdie told me your brother who defeated you asked himself to be jailed." PoH still didn't turn his head, "How strange."

"Great. Now it makes killing him way more difficult." Lento looked the other way.

"Well then, good luck doing whatever you want. Famous genius Yamada Yuuto." PoH bid him farewell, and walked away from the Scimitar user.

* * *

 _ ***Creak***_

"Come inside. I'll go get some tea." Philia asked Kirito into his house.

"Ok… sorry to bother you." Kirito followed her into the cabin and gently closed the door behind. "So, what did you call me over here for? Is it something important?"

"I'll get straight to the point," Philia sounded and looked troubled, "I don't know what to do anymore, after Nao surrendered himself to the jail. I still can't wrap my head around it. Even if he like, broke our promise, he doesn't need to do such a useless act." Philia sat down and poured a cup of tea, handed it over to Kirito, "It feels like… he was avoiding me. You must know something if he asked you to help him. That's how he does things subtly."

"Actually, if what I think is right, your feeling isn't far from the point," Kirito didn't sip the tea, but just put it in front of him, "He _is_ avoiding you."

"But, why? He doesn't have to go that far…"

"Most probably, he fears that his other side will go berserk again and harm you," Kirito explained, "the part where he broke the promise is a ruse, I do not know what promise you two made, but it doesn't matter. What matters is he is distancing himself from you to protect you."

"This is messed up…"

"The second reason, most likely is he feel guilty about helping the masked killer."

"For your information, the masked killer is Nao's brother. Is this the reason? He doesn't seem to be the type of man who feels guilty to kill if provoked."

"I don't think who the masked killer changes a thing. But he might be guilty of killing people out of his control." Kirito avoided Philia's gaze, "It makes what I've done less serious… I still can't forget the faces of the ones I killed. Still, he was helping to kill innocents, against his will. I should hate him for helping to kill, but this just becomes way more complicated."

"One last thing is really bugging me. He said that he was controlled by an 'Alter Ego'—"

"But it doesn't work like that."

"Yes, it technically isn't an Alter Ego." A familiar voice came from the hallway. The two turned, and Ying was leaning against the wall, the door that was supposed to lock her up was wide open. "Presto remotely disabled the lock. He told me to tell you everything if you talked about his Anima and Persona problems."

"She is?" Kirito asked Philia.

"Ying, a real life friend of Naoki."

"So you want to hear it or not?" Ying asked again.

* * *

"Hey, heard the news?"

"Yeah, t'was spreadin' 'ike wildfire."

"White Wargod… Nah, White Reaper suits him way better. He can't die, he is crazy, and he is just dangerous in all aspects."

Whispers of prisoners were all about one of the newer inmate. Not only the prisoners knew of the news, but everyone in Aincrad. "Crusaders victorious against Laughing Coffin." Newspaper wrote, "But the notorious White Reaper (Shiro Shinigami), formerly known as White Wargod exposed with dark secrets."

"White Reaper huh? Hey, Wolf, you were spying on him before, aren't ya?"

"Maybe." a cold voice from the shadows of the cell's corner came, "But my main goal now is to get out of here. I can't do that without my claws though."


End file.
